Interramification
by DonNaviiOso
Summary: Why would Tamsin not be all into helping Bo and figuring out what the wanderer wants, including crashing her solo missions and training hardcore Why wouldn't Trick's past come to bite him in the ass Why wouldn't Kenzi be resourceful,intuitive and useful Why would Dyson always be around Why would the whole world revolve around Bo
1. I wouldn't like me if I met me

**I owe absolutely **nothing except the awesome convos, extraordinary word syntax, misspelled words, questionable grammar and aggressive descriptive words. Shoutout goes to the creators of lost girls and it's writers, I've been truly inspired, truly. Everything is cannon until 408, I just went a different direction with it, one that lead to many deaths,much angst, and questions galore. I'm American after all, nuff said.

* * *

Tamsin's POV

_Time loops are a funny thing, more so when you're not stuck in one. What do I know? I have an obvious basis, she thought to herself,mulling over the events of Yule that were merely a two weeks ago_; she stood smiling to herself.

_Bo and I hooked up and it was cool and all, shit it was fucking awesome. But after that, we just talked, about nothing, about everything, anything except for us or what had happened. She told me that even though she has all of this love to give, she doesn't know how to give it, she's afraid of hurting the people closest to her, so I should expect an emotional roller coaster from hell,because I'm becoming like family. Not only to her but the rest of the gang as well. After all I have done to go against her, she forgave me, just like that. I'm not so big of a bitch that I would ignore this great debt that I owe her. Them. It's a fucking Valkyrie thing,but you know haters,they gone hate. That's why I had to come back and why I have to help her find the answers she is looking for and fight alongside her, because It's not like I'm in lurve with her of anything, but i feel like i'm suppose to be here, for her, for this, whatever is about to go down. I'ts gonna be massive, like BOOM, and shit will most definitely be getting real._

"Is it a Valkyrie thing to stare at walls? Can you communicate with them of some shit?", Said Bo in a teasing tone, successfully snapping her out of her thoughts.

She turned around to fully face her favorite succubus, trying her best to keep her signature indifference. Which was rather impossible looking at the leather clad women leaning on the pool table biting her lip.

"Is it a succubus thing to annoy the shit out of Valkyries because you, Bo, are the best", Tamsin said smirking into every word. Her smile faded when the women in front of her eyes turned blue and she stared walking towards her.

"Now that we've acknowledged that I'm the best, what do you say you do me a solid and give me a little kiss", Bo half whispered leaning in to kiss the taller girl.

Wake up wake up wake up she thought to herself, "Is this really happening ?", She asked quietly, more so to herself.

"This always happens, we always happen. I guess destiny has big plans for us", Bo enlightened.

_What does that even mean? _The blonde thought in her head but when she went to speak all that came out was, "Yeah, you're right" in an almost dreamy child like voice. Just as she felt herself leaning towards Bo, the succubus released her hold on the Valkyrie, smiled and just like that she was gone.

_Fucking Ay, this women will be the death of me. Why does she keep doing this to me? Shit, why do I do this to myself;I didn't have to come back. That's what rebirth is for, it's a get out of jail free card, it's a chance to leave the past behind and start anew. Fuck waiting in jail for three turns, and I never roll doubles, anit nobody got no time for that. I'm a walking paradox. A Valkyrie with no patience, and I've lived a long time; never developed the habit I suppose. I feel like I owe it to the Sunshine gang to at least be tolerable and helpful; they took me in and they care about me even after my transgressions. And Bo...There's something about her that makes me weak; she makes me think about things,regret my past deeds,care about randoms,and... this is all of her goddamn fault. Who am I shitting, it's no ones fault, and this is not me trying to pardon my self,this is me allowing fate to take it's course._

"Neutered by a succubus,way to go out like a champ Tamsin", She scoffed, shaking her head back and forth indicating obvious sarcasm.

"OK, like seriously, we need to work on your complex. Talking about yourself in third person is slightly less douchey then trying to take away my bestie, but still it's a problem. But fear not, my fearless Valkyrie, mama Kenzi is here to make sure that my sweet baby child is all taken care of." The very petite human iterated, finishing by pinching Tamsin's cheeks for emphasis.

She tried to hide her dopey grin while she swatted at Kenzi's hands, "Did mama bring shots, because that's the only medicine for my problems. Get tanked and forget" .

"Whoa, I feel like my life is half sci fi/horror, and half in need of a shit ton of alcohol anonymous. That motto is so last life, Tamsin 2.0 needs a new motto." Kenzi accented the 2.0 with air quotes, put her hands on the blonds shoulders and continued, "You died trying to save Bo, came back and we raised you from your wild hair days, taught you how to twerk and you live with us. Tam Tam everything is different now. Besides, a week ago, your baby fae ass couldn't even handle one mixed drink. I think that we can fairly say that this is your clean slate."

_I spent hundreds of years perfecting my alcohol tolerance,always trying to fill this hole, this is the first time that I don't feel like I need it, am I really part of the family now? huh maybe mom knows best after all. Though I wouldn't fucking know because my mother tried to kill me as a child...twice. I've seen everything,or at least I thought I had. Now I get to see it all over again,and maybe really see it this time;with my fucking crew. _The enlightened women smirked inwardly.

"You know what...point taken. Its like for the first time in my life, i'm seeing things in color;Everything. Its all new and different and after the things that I've done, I don't deserve a world of color, love, friends and family. Kenzi, those are the things I use to live to take away from people, and you and Bo keep telling me that I deserve theses things. Those are the words of people gone cray cray. Now having gotten the emo shit out of the way, I feel like...Nothing is impossible. That's my new motto." Tamsin finished looking rather proud of herself as a excited Kenzi came in for a fist bump. "Bring it back..." ,The shorter girl said. "And Boom", the blonde finished with a groin thrust DDT style.


	2. Trust me, I got you

_**I owe nothing, much like slaves couldn't own property. Although there are no longer slaves, here I am, still owning nothing. Shoutout to the creators of Lost Girl**_

* * *

BO's POV

_Do you know what's bullshit? Now I, KNOW, what bullshit is. Bullshit, is the one word that perfectly sums up my life. Being taken by black smoke and waking up on a death ghost train, that's some bullshit; and check it out, I got some bullshit within some bullshit for you. I don't even remember, but some serious shit went down and everything feels...off, I feel different. Lauren and Dyson would just want to fix me and Kenzi...innocent,and good heart-ed Kenzi, my Kenzi. She doesn't deserve this, all of my inconvenience and my problems. So who do I have, who would understand, who can deal with all of my...well for lack of a better word, bullshit? Is it so wrong to feel the need to confide in the very person that caused me to get taken in the first place, No. I believe in redemption, in change, a person can do horrible things most of their life and still wake up to regret, and want to atone. She didn't have to come back once she remembered ,she didn't have to help me find Kenzi and she didn't have to help me save Dyson and Lauren. All of those things were of her choosing, if I know nothing else about her, I know that she was loyal to us even before she realized. All I see now is someone who is scared of what they are, and what they may become. I guess I see a little of me when I was younger. Trick says it's a Valkyrie thing to be loyal and that she shouldn't be trusted. I say it's a Tamsin thing to look out for her friends/family, us and because of that I trust her._

Just as she was about to park her sex on wheels of a car, which was in desperate need of a detail and wash. She heard the all too familiar song so affectionately titled "The Wanderer".

"I fucking hate this song!" She yelled up at the open sky to no one in particular but everyone in general. She got out , took a breath to zen and gingerly closed her door before walking up to the shack .

"Home swee...", she pauses when the sent of death invades her nose before she continues, "sweet mercy of God, note to self; check for dead bodies." She unconsciously starts walking around the room looking under stuff for signs of blood, or gore. After about six minutes or so while looking over her bedroom, she felt like she was being watched. She grabbed her dagger from under her pillow and swiftly turned to face a smirking Valkyrie who was smugly holding out a wooden box with her name on it. "Bo, what the hell is this? It looks freaking ancient, and I can't make out the symbols. Have you even opened it yet?", Tamsin exhaled and started to open the box, but was interrupted when misleading dainty hands snatched it out of her grip before she could tighten it. "Yes, and I guess Kenzi should have really taught you to read instead of twerk." the Brunette started bluntly. "Firstly off, no one has ever complained about my twerking because it is a fact that I am a hot piece of ass. Secondly, It smells like death and despair in here, someone should have taught you how to not store dead bodies where you sleep. What kind of fae doesn't know how to dispose of dead bodies, it's kinda a given seeing how we tend to kill them more often then not." The taller women said while holding her nose, not failing to notice the other woma'ns disapproving look She turned around and started to walk out of the clubhouse with the shorter woman in tow. "Hey, where are you going?" Bo asked. Tamsin stopped directly in her tracks and took a deep breath of fresh air. She turned around to face Bo, "Well, my brain refuses to cooperate when I'm filling my lungs with the fumes of rotting carcasses. It just sends signals to my legs to start walking. Bo, that shit is not normal, it's so gross living like that. What were we talking about before our little battle of wits,i can't seem to... wait it's on the tip om my tongue... your Box? Let me seee.". The succubus's nonchalant look of indifference changed into a whimsical smile. She had to admit that she rather enjoyed hearing the Valkyrie beg. "Oh, so you want to see my box ay, it's on the tip on your tongue ay? Sounds like fun to me, but I doubt you can handle...my box." She said emphasizing the word box. The blondes eyes grew wide as she tried to hide her blush, "Nu-uh you are not going to change the subject my little Succulent. I want. To. Know. What is in this box right here, the one that you are grasping so tightly as I speak and you stand there looking as guilty as my conscience. Isabeau, you can't do this all by yourself, stop being an asshat. Let me in."Tamsin walked closer to her and spoke the last part so quietly, as if hoping the beautiful women in front of her hadn't heard.

_Sometimes I think that she admires me or something, but now I'm not so sure what it is. Maybe it's just because she is awkward, and even though she has a lot to say, she never really talks about herself and when she does, it's always to tell us something horrid about her past. Like now, I see the innocent, and the good in her eyes, so I know that she wasn't always a bad person. I've said I forgive her, but I feel like she's not so big on words, more-so she judges people by their actions. I suppose now's time to put up or shut up. _

"Kenzi found it on my bed after Yule, apparently Lauren and Dyson had it all night long fighting over who has exclusive rights to my box. Inside, is a jar of black smoke; obviously the same black smoke that took me from the Dal. Tamsin, I think this is my only way back on that train, and the only way for me to get some legit answers. I was planning to test it out tonight alone, but now I'm thinking that having a Valkyrie by my side will increase my odds." Bo noticed how the woman's body that was once so tense visually deflated. Tamsin took a step back releasing a breath she seemingly had to have been holding for a long time. She looked at the big blue open sky for a few seconds before biting her bottom lip and finally resting her eyes on Bo. "I've got to admit it, I like your plan; post edit of course. Sometimes you surprise me with how your so smart and clever". "Thank you, it's nice of someone to notice", the shorter girl interrupted. Tamsin smiled genuinely and continued, "Yet the other times you are an arrogant fool and it irks me to no end. All jokes aside," _Yea fucking right, _Bo raised her eyebrows in disbelief, a look that didn't go unnoticed by the women in front of her. The Valkyrie resumed, " I kinda got you into this so now our fates are intertwined. You can excuse everyone else from this little adventure, because it's about you and you don't want to put their lives in danger. Even a dolt like yourself realizes that you need me for some answers and that I need to do this for my own reasons". _Well, aren't you so charming and subtle,_ The shorter women thought to herself while allowing her gaze to fall on the older woman's lips. The two locked eyes and fell into a comfortable silence, as if they were trying to communicate via mind power. The blonde broke the silence rather abruptly,yet refusing to break eye contact with Bo, "Alright, enough grab ass, if we're going to do this, we'll need some serious gear; as much as I owe you, I will not be dying today or anytime this week because of you. There are a few things that we will need for sure, and I know exactly where to find one of those things, alright succubus, lets move, move, move!", she said as she begin to sprint over to Bo's car. "Come on women, this thing won't drive itself!" , she yelled in a militant voice**. **

_Fucking bitch, is still a fucking bitch. At least I know that she's back to herself; teeny bopper Tamsin, kinda weird-ed me out. I wonder what things do we need..?_

Tamsin's POV

"Who did you have to screw to get your licences? You suck at driving,succubus.", Tamsin said with a fake smile. "You. Drove. Off. Of. A. Cliff.", Bo deadpans.

_Keeping her distracted is disturbingly easy. I'm not sure if I should be worried, but i'm damn sure amused. We have been driving in circles for a while now,i'm just trying to wait until Dyson's day at the station is over so he can meet us at the Dal albeit without her knowledge. Obviously Bo's decisions about this particular subject are questionable and it throws her off of her game. However greatly deserved my death would be, it will also be super anti climatic at this point. I need Dyson to sniff out someone for us, The seer ;we need to know what we are dealing with and to find my sword._

"Yo Valkyrie, are you going to tell me where I'm going or am I suppose to read your mind?", The brunette questioned successfully bringing her focus back to the task at hand**. **_Schuuurddd boom, tink tink tin crash_; that is that sound of a motorcycle plowing into the back of your car. Both women were startled, but hurriedly got out of the car to assess the situation. As they approached the back of the car, they saw a motionless body lying on the ground. Tamsin reached out to the take the motorist's helmet off, but was cut short when a hand caught her arm. She audibly gasped. "Be still Valkyrie, I know what you seek. I've allowed you a counsel, because your soul is unique. The next time you fall asleep, it is I who you will see, thou i fear you ask the wrong questions, cause your memories can't be reached.", The body spoke and then collapsed on the ground with a thud. " Tamsin, what is going on, do you know who this is?" ,the succubus inquired. The blonde ignored her at first and proceeded to lift up the helmet to confirm her suspicion.

_Eyes scotched white, consumed by the light. Oh yea, this guy was definitely a vessel of The Seer. I guess I don't have to sniff her out anymore, it seems like the fates would have it that we don't involve anyone else. In my many lives, I've never heard of The Seer reaching out to anyone, and she said something about my soul. Shit, now I have to play Fae 101 for the baby Fae._

"This guy was being used as a vessel for The Seer. She is who we needed to find for information, she knows everything about everything. Legend has it that she is one of the oldest living Fae, and the most powerful of the oracle types who had a hand in creating a many destiny's."The taller women stood up to face the other women and explained simply. The brunette scrunched up her nose to reply, "So this all powerful oracle had to fuck up my car, just to recite some lame ass poem to you. Amazing, my life is never void of drama. How the hell is my car totaled and the motorcycle is completely scratch free?"

"Looks like we have to take my new ride." Tamsin said as a matter of fact picking up the bike and straddling it. She bounced up and down on it for a second, trying to get use to it and then revved the engine a few times signalling for the other women to get on the back. Bo threw her arms up in surrender, "Fuck it, why not". She sashayed up to the blonde on the bike, leaned down til her lips here hovering beside the women's ear and whispered, "I have to admit that you are so hot on this bike, but it you get us killed...", before she could finish, the blonde put her fingers to her lips and said, "Trust me, I got you" with a confidence that surely only comes with power and invulnerability. Once they were both on the bike, Tamsin took a glance back at the body, which had disappeared. She sulky shrugged her shoulders and took out at a barely legal speed down the road.

_And so it begins.._


	3. Of all of the caves, in all of the world

I owe nothing but my very dark, jaded soul,

Lets straighten a few things out. Tamsin and Bo spent about 6 loops of trying to see how far they could go. A lot of things happened in the loop that you don't know about in my story, but maybe they will come up later on. Instead of informing everyone of what she was going to do, Bo tries to keep it a secret, but of course Tamsin is curious and eager to help. I inserted a lot of the plots from here on my story I altered what happened on the train a bit and Yes, there is still a Wanderer, but first some things need to happen and some character development is necessary. The italics are character thoughts. Since it is never clear at how Bo feels about Tamsin, or how her thought process works, I feel this will give more insight to the story.

* * *

Back at the Dal, Dyson had just gotten off of work and was waiting to meet his ex partner, something about needing a bloodhound for the day. He took a seat at the bar and gave the vaguely familiar place a once over, before turning around to face the women behind the bar pouring drinks. "Lauren. You have the box right?" The wolf man asked the human, hoping she would say yes. Instead, she came closer, shook her head, and said, "I thought you had it last Dyson."

Bo's POV

"You are so comfy, and warm! We should do this more often." The rambunctious women said, still securely holding onto the Blonde in front of her. Tamsin laughed her comment off and stood up, effectively breaking free from the binds of the succubus. "OK? So we're here. Wherever here is. Where are we?", Bo asked examining her surroundings.

_Great this is where asking for help gets you; in the middle of the woods on a stolen motorcycle with a Valkyrie. I feel like I've been here before...like some deja vu shit._

They were in the woods on the edge of town, the same woods that they had traveled through to rescue Kenzi. Once she recognized where she was she spoke up trying to make their little adventure in the woods less tiresome, "So...hunting Kitsune?".

"What? Oh no, we need to get to the cave, you know the one where that bitch had my moms chained up. Yeah, I kinda adopted it as my armory/training area." The taller women stately rather timidly, not bothering to stop or turn around to face the other women.

_Armory? Training? Kinda makes me wonder why she came back, if she was THIS afraid. I'm just now learning all sorts of fun facts about my favorite anti-hereo. She has been unusually quiet this whole camping trip, even for her, it looks like she is worried about something but I suck at reading people so I don't really know. I suppose I shouldn't expect her to want to talk about her problems or tell me when somethings wrong, but if she doesn't have her head in the game, we're lightly toasted toast with extra butter. Looks likes miss 'older than time, all knowing' doesn't know shit about trust._

"Soooo...How often do you train?" , Bo asked the Valkyrie who was walking a full three feet ahead of her. Never deviating from the mission at hand she answered, "Everyday of course". Realizing that Tamsin was not going to slow down her pace, the shorter women kicked her tiny legs into overdrive to catch up. "Of course." She repeated back at the blonde that she was now side to side with.

_I am so out of shape._

Tamsin looked her over and slowed down her pace. "How often do you feed?". She cocked her head to the side and questioned. "How loud are you going to be? Do you ever stop asking questions_?" _ She came to a full stop and quietly said, "Bo, we have a lot of enemies and while you can just suck them to death, I don't share that luxury, so please just shut it down till we get to where we are going."

_Right. Fucking bitch. I'll just talk to myself, hell I'd rather talk to myself then talk to her. So rude, and I bet she isn't even a natural blonde. Why is everybody so mean to me? Lauren dumped me twice, Dyson passed on me twice, and Tamsin... she...she understood twice. Still a fucking bitch though and this is the worst camping trip ever, even more so then my first and last one. I still do not believe it all happened. More bullshit from my life, that seems to be all that I can contribute; how very sad and mel..._

"_...lodramatic." _She heard Tamsin finish her sentence. Confused , Bo asked, "How did you know what I was thinking?". The blonde raised her eyebrow, shook her head and replied, "You were talking to yourself the entire time, granted not very loud. I am a Valkyrie with super awesome Valkyrie ears. Come on Ho-Bo, the cave is just up here." The succubus rolled her eyes and followed the other women into the entrance of the cave. Tamsin's cave looked different then how it previously looked with her best friend held captive inside. Bo took a good look around, the first thing that caught her eye was the makeshift queen size bed that consisted of beanie bags, throw pillows, and wool blankets towards the back by the rock table, which held various type of knives. _OMF, she totally lives here. Why would someone voluntary sleep in a cold dank cave, on a hard dirt floor? Why does anyone do anything... _She thought to herself. "You look like you want to say something...spit it out or chock on it." The Valkyrie said, walking over to her comrade. Instead of coming her usual close distance, she stopped a good foot and a half away. As if she could sense that something was off, the brunette took the initiative to close the unusual distance. "I don't get you, at all. Tamsin all those times that you just disappeared, you were here. Training? Or avoiding something." The shorter women paused. "Why don't you want to stay with me and mama Kenz? Somewhere safe, with walls, home. It's your home too you know, we watched you grow up there." Tamsin looked down at the ground and bite her lip. She took a step back and tightened her jaw before looking Bo directly in the eyes. "You ask questions not because you are curious and want to know, but because you just don't have a clue, so everything is a question. Words are just words, they only hold power over those who allow them to. What makes you think that just because you get an answer that it is a real one. People lie all the time, it's their actions, their facial expression, the pitch of their voice, their eyes, and my favorite their breathing that tells the real story. For some odd reason you seem to be oblivious to reading people, must be a trade off for being able to suck multiple people off simultaneously, male and female. I'm not really big on words, I don't put much stock in them. That being said, I will answer all and any of your questions, but in return you will let me train you for both combat and strategy." The Valkyrie finished turning to walk over to a huge trunk on the ground.

_Completely thought this conversation was going in another direction. Of course I was wrong, she is so rude, but then she comes through in the end with something sincere and borderline sweet. Sometimes I swear she is more dedicated to this whole wanderer thing then I am, all I seem to do is ask questions. And damn that bitch can read me. What's that smell?_

She snapped her attention to the blonde women who was laying on her bed and lighting a glass bowl with a lighter. With her lips to the other end, she inhaled for a long time, held it in until she started coughing. "I thought we were here to grab some gear or train, not partake in festivities. Weed Tamsin, really." Bo questioned the coughing women. It took a minute for the Valkyrie to stop coughing but when she finally did all she could do was smile this lazy glossy smile.

Tamsin's POV

_Ahh root of cama millas. Induces a semi conscious dream state. Basically I can only meet with The Seer in a dream, and it's a Valkyrie warrior defensive to not dream. Lots of baddies can get you in your dream and it's not very heroic to go out laying on your back. I've been using it regularly, because I needed a place to escape, so I work out my aggression and angst in my dreams. It is apart of young Valkyrie training. Be of both strong mind and body. All of that shit, but mainly I just have one dream, it's never the same, but it's always about Bo. Now I just have to get Bo to sleep with me and bring her into my dream, so we can both be there with The Seer. I really don't want her in my dream, but it would be selfish to not allow her to be present for the console. _

"Bo, we have a console with The Seer remember?"_, _The brunette nodded her head. The blonde continued, "In order for that to happen, we have to be asleep, we have to be dreaming. Together, like physical touching."_  
_

" So let me get this straight. We have to be high, cuddling and dreaming happy thoughts in order to meet this all powerful seer, who maintains destiny and whatnot?", The succubus inquired. Tamsin just shook her head all the while smiling her lazy smile. "You sure you're not just trying to get me into bed." The beautiful brown eyed women said while licking her lips.

_Should I answer that? Fuck no, she doesn't really want to know, she just like fucking with me. I did promise to answer all of her questions, though with no intent of actually answering, more like just addressing. Ay, it's better then ignoring them, like I usually do. What she needs to be focusing on is her ability to read people and assessing potential threats. _

The Valkyrie smirked before finally answering the other woman's question. " Honestly, yea I am. That is what I just finished explaining to you." she took off her pants and threw them in the corner of her dark cave. She laid on her side and held her hand out to the succubus, "Come here. Stop being a pansy and get ready for bed." The brunettes eyes started to glow blue and she bite her lip as she started on her slow approach. "Tamsin, all of a sudden I am really really hungry?"

_Shit shit shit! Smart move Tamsin. Now she's gonna want to suck you dry, do you not remember last time._

"So, I'm guessing you're not hungry for jerky?", the blonde said sitting up holding her knees on the bed. The succubus moved so that she was knelt down with her hands on either of the taller women knees. "You taste way better then some dried up old meat." Bo said closing the distance between their lips. "You know I like my meat fresh, very warm and very moist. Tamsin open your eyes silly." The shorter women finished, playing with a stray lock of the Valkyries hair. Tamsin didn't open her eyes, instead she took a deep breath and laid down. "No. Bo, I told you, I can't. I'm sorry about last time but we can't do that again." The blonde informed her friend. Bo's smile faded and she leaned down on top of her and spoke, "Oh, you're still on about how I took your virginity. That is hardly what happened and we both know better, so who are you lying to?" Bo asked stealing a light kiss from the other women.

_That's not what this is about. It's about you being blind to such obvious things and me letting you use me like I don't deserve better. And your absolutely right, I don't deserve better and I definitely don't deserve you. I always imagined making love to you, not fucking like two horny teens with no fear of consequence. We went through at least 3 more loops after that, so technically it never happened. If it is ever going to really happen, it has to be right, special, and romantic. _

Tamsin opened her eyes to see soft brown eyes, and a genuine smile. She didn't have to say anything, the other women noticed her uncomfortable expressions and reached out to stroke her cheek with her right hand. "One day I will figure out what goes on in your head."

_I honestly doubt it._


	4. Dream a little dream with me

**I owe nothing,** but a license to carry a concealed weapon. However, I am aggressively against ammunition of any kind. That being said, this chapter was my attempt at one of those AU moments that lead to a contrived Valkubus kiss. My attempt is not for fan service, it is purely for the sake of the plot, which I assure you will start unfolding next chapter. I have to basically build a relationship from scratch, LG gave me almost nothing to work with. It's gonna be a slow burn, but please bare with me, I can't move forward without validating the past. Joking about the from scratch part by the by

* * *

While the two women were preparing for a nap in the woods, the rest of the group were having a meeting at the Dal.

"Alright, first things first. Has anyone seen Bo, because her phone is off and... Well I found a box with Bo's name on it, and long story short I can't recall where I placed it but it was last seen on Bo's bed. Dyson and I aren't sure if she should have it." Lauren stated. Trick and Kenzi looked at each other in confusion and responded in unison, "What box?". Dyson answered. "Just a box that had Isabeau Dennis , some ancient symbols, and wings engraved into it." Kenzi grabbed a bottle of liquor and poured herself a shot while Trick gave her a glare before turning back to Dyson and Lauren asking, "Any idea what was in the box?". The Doc and the Wolf both looked at each other and shook their heads slowly. The small brunette who was on her second shot, then yelped like she just suddenly realized something. "Where is Tamsin?"

"I don't know, she told me to meet her here after my shift, but she never showed and her phone is off", Dyson said. Kenzi walked up to Dyson and poked her finger in his chest. "So that didn't strike you as odd, _Detective_ Dyson Do Nothing? Alright, so my Tam Tam and my Bo Bo are both missing! Ok, I understand that you two..." she looked at Lauren, "...ever only think with Bo's vag about Bo's vag, but Tamsin has helped save us all on numerous occasions, so when she goes missing, I expect no less then the same as if one of us had. Although now that I think about it, when I went missing the only two people that even realized are the same two people that are missing. I just feel real sorry that they have you biased asshats looking for them. And bys the way, neither one of you guys get to make decisions for Bo, gezze she is not a trophy or anyone's possession, and you wonder why she keeps things from you. Peace, I'm going to go find my family, Han Solo suckas", The brunette said with animosity as she walked out of the Dal with the bottle still in her hand. Both guilty parties looked down at the ground, while Trick stood from his bar stool and spoke, "I don't exactly chalk up both disappearances as coincidence, but I don't believe the Valkyrie to be an innocent party. Come, you will tell he how this box came to be in your possession. Oh and Dyson, as usual you will pay for what our loving Kenzi took". With that the Temp Ash walked down to his office as the other two closely followed.

* * *

Bo's POV

_This isn't quite how I pictured one of Tamsin's dream, but ok. Why is everyone at the station?, _she thought while walking around the station where Dyson works. People are smiling and working diligently, which she had never seen them do at the same time. She decided she wanted to go see Tamsin's dream Dyson. When she got there she saw, Dyson sitting on his desk, Kenzi wearing a beautifully fitted white tank with white leggins, red boots and a red half leather jacket standing in front of a desk with Tamsin's name plate on it.

_Kenzi looks so beautiful, not that she wasn't always, but this, this must be how T sees Kenzi; past the dark makeup and sarcasm just radiating beauty. And Dyson smiling, seriously weird._

She was broken from her thoughts when a very familiar Blonde came walking out of the big office. She was dressed in a sexy black and white pants suit with what appeared to be a case file in her hand. Dyson stood up straight and greeted her as his captain. They were talking about a case that was high priority to Trick, the Ash.

_Who knew. She dreams about still being a detective, about Dyson smiling, Kenzi with color, Lauren the boss, and Trick the Ash but where am I? _

Tamsin told her that it might be weird, and that she shouldn't try to focuses on whats going on, just avoid contact with anyone, but meet her at the clubhouse. She had already been there for too long, so she turned to leave, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kenzi kiss Dyson. "What the hell?". Bo exclaimed out loud. All of her dream friends heads snapped in her direction.

"Shit"

Tamsin's POV

"This bitch better not be sight seeing in my fucking head", Tamsin's thought to herself out loud. Her version of the clubhouse had walls, floors, and no dead bodies. She liked her version better, but not because of that, but because in her version she lived here with Bo and their best friend Kenzi made her partner Dyson very happy..

_Everyone here exist how I see them, and Bo will assume the identity of dream Bo. I'm not liking the odds of her exploring vs following directions, after all she is a little rebel. There's nothing I'm ashamed of her seeing, it's more like she doesn't need to see these things and I don't want her to know. The only downside of my dreams are that it's like a fucking soap opera, with the damn marriages, affairs, murders, crying, fighting, and shocking plot twist- oh the drama! And I hate drama. It's not like I have any control over what goes on here, I just close my eyes and I'm here; living this whole other life. Dammit succubitch._

"I know better by now, never wait around on Bo. She probably never left the station." The blonde said as she headed out of the door.

Bo's POV

Realizing that she probably shouldn't directly communicate with them, she leaned back behind a wall out of sight. She stood there for at least 20 minutes just listening, as if she were catching up with old friends, the way that stalkers do.

_This is great. Everyone is so happy, but maybe I don't exist here. Did Tamsin really invent this perfect world where I don't exist, or is this world perfect because I don't exist? Where they solve cases, where Dyson and Kenzi are together, and Lauren is Dyson's boss. I really thought we had this connection, this unspoken admiration. Obviously she was right when she said I suck at reading people, but then why help me, why be my friend, why do anything she is doing if she thinks I'm the reason no one is happy. That is my cue to leave, I don't want to be here any longer then I have to be._

Just as she is about the round the corner to the exit, she nearly knocks down the women she had been looking for. "Good, I found you. Can we hurry up and do this thing so I can get the hell out of here." Bo spoke. Never once making eye contact she walked right past the taller women and down the street to the shack. Normally it would have been a long walk but in Tamsin's dream, it's just around the corner. The succubus walked in the clubhouse and dryly asked the other women , "We're here, what now?". Tamsin looked at Bo who was standing in front of her but facing the wall. "Well it's kind of a dream within a dream type of deal. So we have to go to bed...again, but since this time we are not physical beings, we need a stronger... connection.", The Valkyrie spoke. With ever word she said, her voice did tremble so. This did not go unnoticed by Bo.

_Stronger connection? What are you so nervous...about...oh. _

She spun around slowly, before looking eyes with the blonde.

_The nerve of this fucking bitch. This is no time for sex. I am fucking livid with you, I need at least five minutes._

"You made everyone happy in your dreams, except me! Dammit I don't even exist here Tamsin. We're in your head, where I don't exist and everyone is happy. Who does that! If you hate me so much, why are you still here, why are you helping?! You know what, we can't even do this, what kind of connection can we make when you obviously have something against me. A stronger connection does not mean physical- remember we are not physical. It has to be a mental/emotional connection, and since it is damn near impossible for you to let your guard down, this mission is busted." Bo exhaled. The taller women rolled her eyes, smiled to herself and walked closer to the visually upset women on the other side of the room. Once she was at her usual close distance, she looked at the ground and got impossibly closer.

"You are an idiot. All of this exist because of you, everyone is happy because of you. If you think that I hate you, you have clearly lost your mind. My body is laying on a cold dank cave floor, while I am here HELPING you." Tamsin finished. Somewhere in the middle of her little rant, she had started playing with Bo's hair. The brunette seemed less pissed, but still definitely pissed as, and she opened her mouth to speak, "Where am I then and what do I do?". The blond grabbed her left hand and slowly intertwined their fingers leading them into a silent slow dance.

_Has it always felt like this to be close to Tamsin? I can't stop looking into her eyes, her beautiful eyes. It feels good._

The Valkyrie spun a blissfully smiling Bo around and ended holding her left hand directly in front of her face. Her eyes went wide with disbelief and shock.

_Is that a fucking ring? Holy shit!_

"Yo Valkyrie, who the hell am I married to in your dream? Lauren?", The short women asked in anticipation. Upon hearing Lauren's name, the blonde's face dropped quicker then a hot potato. She released her grip on the brunette and smirked. "Sorry to disappoint my liege, but that honor would belong to me. You are the leader of the dark and my beloved. The reason you don't see you is because you've assumed the role of your dream counterpart, as did I " The taller women trailed off at the end. She was fiddling with a necklace she was wearing. When she pulled it out of her shirt, she held if up so that Bo could see the ring that was on it. She took a step back in anticipation.

_I really didn't see this coming, and I should be trying to process, but I just can't with Tamsin being so sexy and gentle. Uggh I think I've been in here too long._

"So when you say, I assumed the role of my counterpart, does that also include feelings?". The succubus asked. "Well yea, I suppose. Why?", Tamsin asked rather suspiciously. "Because I really want to be kissing you right now, and if feels like me, it feels so real." Bo answered. _Of course this is real, what am I thinking. _She took a deep breath and re closed the distance between them, breathing ragged. "Tamsin, I want to kiss you."

Tamsin's POV

She clinched her jaws tight and dodged the succubus lips. _Doesn't she know we can get lost in here? Projecting into the dream scape is no fucking joke. This is my dream and I know not to get too carried away. I've lived in this dream world for about a year in it's time and yet I've never fully given in. I have every right to have sex with my dream wife in my dream, but it's different. I enjoy getting to know her and her company. I'm content with just being able to express how I feel and she reciprocate those feelings. Something I know she would never do. Everyone is happy here, care free, and still I just can't let go and give into the dream, then what would I have left._

"Bo, we're getting caught up in my dream, it's not real. We need to stay focused." The Valkyrie reminded the succubus. The shorter women just smiled and responded, "So you dream about us being all lovey dovey and married. Yet you don't want to kiss me. Tamsin, it's a wonder your breath smells so great when your mouth is so obviously full of shit like all of the time. Babe your dreams betray you. That thing that you don't want me to know, that thing that your trying to deny, that thing that is on your mind all the time. I know, I can just feel it and I know." .

_Yeah right. You don't know shit, just a minute ago you thought that I hated you._

"What do you know?" She humored the brunette. The other women eyebrow raised slightly, "I know that you have feelings for me and that you want a normal life, to be happy, to help people and to have the people you care about close to you and happy as well. Why have you never tried to tell me?" Bo inquired. Tamsin laughed a little before she decided to share what was on her mind, "I'm sorry that my head is actually in the game. Dude there is some real shit happening, and we don't know anything or even who is involved! We're like blind kids- fucking useless and blind. Expressing my feelings, not super high on my to do list. This is ridiculous why are we even talking about this, I was sent to take you away and I succeeded! I killed myself like a coward, hoping I could start over, that none of us would ever cross paths, and that 'He' wouldn't find me. Being a bad ass warrior for so many lifetimes doesn't mean that I'm brave or even strong. Just a greedy,weak minded person with power. Bo, you've got that thing that everyone wants. Hell, you are the thing that everyone wants. You are as brave as you are beautiful and strong willed; I feel like one day, the future of the Fae will be in your clumsy, yet very capable hands. I came back to protect you and fight by your side, not try to win your heart which is already preoccupied... times two." There was a long pause, and for the entirely of the pause neither women broke eye contact. She was trying to force some of her anger towards Bo, but it was of no use. Completely failing to realize that that she never denied having feeling for the other women.

_This is to be my punishment, to long for that which doesn't belong to me. God, she just makes everything way more complicated. She thinks she knows, but really she's just making guessing with no foundation to support anything she is saying. Anyone with eyes and a brain can see that I have a thing for her, after all she is a sex demon, who wouldn't want a piece of that? What no one seems to realize is that it is a torture befitting the crimes that I so joyfully committed in my past lives. She may not be afraid, but I'm afraid for her. Yeah, I care about her, no it's not relevant, but now that it's out in the open. I feel...more..._

"Connected. You say that like it's a bad thing. Isn't that why you came all the way here?" Asked an unfamiliar voice from behind her.


	5. A fork in the road

**I own nothing** and yet I am not homeless. How is it possible? Anything is possible, and if at this point in time you don't know that via internet, and history...well then touche to you. Anything is possible, but not everything is probable. Life is all about probability, or so I've been hearing for twenty something odd years.

* * *

Tamsin's POV

"Who the hell are you", Bo asked the mysterious figure standing in a shadow. The Figure stepped out to reveal herself as a young, short, caramel color skinned women with a spiked mohawk. "Who else would I be, you came all the way here and for what but to find...me", the young women singsonged.

_Please tell me, she isn't going to rap everything she says. That's more fucking annoying then that one over there asking me a million questions while I pretend to pay attention_.

"You're The Seer? I guess I've seen weirder things...but seriously. Why are you a hipster and a teenager?", Tamsin remarked. "I'm older than time, and was born to die young, but don't let the baby faec fool you, I'm at least twenty one. Anymore questions, feel free to waste my time. But the more you ask, the more vague my answers become. Besides, this is your head, you don't know what I really look like. If you don't want me to rap, change the tempo and cut the stage lights. "The Powerful young women declared flatly. The young women was barely five foot five and that was including her mohawk. She stood straight up full of energy, hands behind her back in perfect contrast to the two slouching, exhausted women standing in the middle of the room. Bo turned to her friend, "Hurry up and ask your questions Tammy. I have a bone to pick with you in the real world."

_( It that all she can think about, we're here for information regarding that wanderer. And I'm here for information regarding this memory thing The Seer mentioned. For once the anal Succulent is right, we should hurry up and get out of here, I have a bad feeling. ) _

Snapping out of her own thoughts, she gave a nod of affirmation to the Succubus before facing The Seer. "Do you know of the wanderer?"

"Valkyrie, I know of everything. How badly you wish I wouldn't rap, but instead sing. He is the one who wanders, he does not exist. For the balance to be maintained, he must spend eternity trying to survive on the death train. And your the one who sold his soul, just for extra time to do everything wrong...again. Trust it was not your fault,your were breaking at the seams,so destiny intervened, and brought to you thee.", She took a quick glance at Bo when she said the last part.

_( Great, more rapping. And subtext, I love me some subtext. )_

"You are a strong Valkyrie and yet you allow there to be limits in your dreams. That is interesting. Listen very closely Valkyrie and Succubus because I will only say this one time. No rhyming, because the Valkyrie can't seem to stomach it. You, my dear made a deal with the Blood king that altered both history and fate of the Fae. Find the book and touch it with his blood to regain what was lost. Succubus, you will have a hard choice to make soon. Choose the first thing that comes to your mind, your heart will deceive you. A person can not have two soul mates,it throws off the balance of ever allowing you to be fulfilled. I don't want to stick around for what is about to come, but Valkyrie your soul is fractured. When you get your memories back,you will want to come find me and when you do, it will be I who needs a favor from you. Until then." The Seer finished and disappeared into the shadows while the other two women seemingly forgot she was there and started up a conversation.

"Tamsin, you never told me you knew Trick back in the day." The brunette spoke, subconsciously taking a step forward. "Whoa, wait...so trick's the Blood King?! And nobody told me! So your granddaughter to the Blood King..." The blonde trailed off, looking expectantly at her friend. "Yeah, so?", The succubus said indifferently.

"...Bo, that means your of royal blood, from a royal family. So, your a princess and last of his line. You don't have to follow the rules, we get that. But you could have been fighting the rules and making political plays for the title of the Morrigan instead of your own personal brand of a teenager rebellion. You could have been a queen. Huh, anyway, I suppose you can't tell someone something the Blood King doesn't want to be told." The Valkyrie said in a very serious tone, while playing with Bo's hair. "I don't want to be a queen and I want nothing to do with fae politics.I just want to live my life, my way. It's weird thought, that Trick never told me that he knew you. Trick never tells me anything anymore. I'm starting to think he is hiding something from me."Bo said effortlessly grabbing Tamsin's arms and trading soothing touches.

_ I'd like to hid something in you...Yo control your boner Tamsin, your a fucking powerful, bad ass Valkyrie. Don't get carried away in your lame ass dream. _

"Definitely hiding something. From you, from me, probably everyone else. I've always said not to trust a guy who you can't stand eye to eye with. I never knew why until now. Dude, I can't believe no one told me that the grumpy old barkeep was the Blood King, probably up to his old cruel tricks again.."The taller woman said removing her arms from the shorter woman's inhaled a quick breath and backed away to a more appropriate distance, still too close, but not quite as intimate.

Bo's POV

"Hey, that's my grandfather your talking about. He gets the benefit of the doubt. Tamsin, family always gets the benefit of the doubt. Just like when you had a blade to my throat, benefit of the doubt. I will always give those I care about a final choice. People make mistakes when the pressure is on, and that's fine, but what really matters is how they decide to go out at the end. Maybe he is just trying to protect me." The shorter women spoke with a faraway look in her eyes.

_ I guess it's her dream and all, but something about wanting to be this close to Tamsin feels real. Sure I love Lauren, and I love Dyson, but those were like love at first sight things and they were doomed from the start. I don't think I'm made for long term relationships. Even the all powerful Seer pretty much said that I have to choose and I make the worst decisions. Ever. Lauren is too good for me, or any other fae, she deserves to live a life where she is free to do as she chooses. She will never have that with me. Dyson loves me, and I care about him, but the amount of shit that guy is willing to take from me is borderline obsessive. Lately it feels more like he just wants what he wants, and stopped caring about what I want or how I feel. I took his pride and also his balls, he keeps refusing to take them back. Now, there is Tamsin who is also too good for me and I never considered her a love interest, but now that I know how she feels I'm starting to realize new things. Like, maybe I feel something for her too, and maybe I've always known it. Even thought I barley know her enough to make that assessment, there has always been something that draws me to her. Stubborn bitch refuses to let me in, but even still has her moments of weakness where we connect. I wonder if being here affects her as much as it does me, must be why she didn't tell me that it would affect me._

She was brought back to the conversation at hand when the other women spoke. "Which begs the question from what? And if he knew wouldn't he want to tell you so that you might better protect yourself? Looks like, this one needs to have a private chat with the beloved trickster."

_ So there is the Wanderer, the Una Mens, and now Trick. Who's next, Dyson, Kenzi, Tamsin? Trick erased her memory of having met him, maybe he can also create false ones. Miss subtly is no doubt going to confront Trick and cause an unnecessary violent scene in my favorite bar. This is job for Kenzi, definitely. _

"Hey, where is '2 good eyez'", Bo inquired scanning the room. Her eyes stopped when she noticed her comrade just staring at her, eyebrows arched. "Just now noticed she's gone aye. Speaking of which, we should wake up, I've got some midget balls to bust and we got some smoke to blow. You ready succubus?" The Valkyrie asked cracking her neck from side to side. "Don't make me hurt you, and no more smoking fae weed for me,but thanks for offering." The brunette said the last part rather sarcastically.

_ So should I tell her that we have to go our separate way? Sure she is great help and a good friend, words I never thought I would be saying about her, but she really is. But now she has this thing with trick, and I have this smoke to deal with._

"Hey, Valkyrie how do we get out and please tell me it has something to do with sex, I'm getting peckish." Bo asked the blonde in front of her. Tamsin started walking towards her, slowly backing her against a wall with her arms around the shorter woman's neck.

_What is this sexy bitch doing?_

She grabbed one of Bo's arms and pinned it behind her head, and with her free arm, she grabbed the dagger that was secured on the brunettes thigh.

_ What is this crazy bitch doing?! We need a safety words first. Has she never seen any movie made since ever! If you die in you dream you don't wake up! _

"Oh how I've been waiting on you to ask me that. Don't worry lover, you won't feel a thing... just this." The taller women ended by kissing Bo on the lips softly. The Succubus closed her eyes trying to savor the kiss, and when she opened them she was back in the cave being cuddled furiously by a beautiful, peacefully sleeping Valkyrie.

_ Awh. I don't remember falling asleep like this, or...at all. She is so warm and she smells sweet like vanilla, but strong like metal and bold like exotic coffee...and this cave reeks of piss and shit...wait does she...nah,she wouldn't._

She turned around to face the sleeping women, making sure to never break contact or move further away. In fact, she tightened her grip and casually brushed some hair away from the woman's face before nuzzling her neck and whispering , "I think this is my new favorite way to wake up, now all you need to do is give me some breakfast in bed and I might just forget the fact that were on a cold dank cave flood oh...and you just killed me, and didn't even warn me first. You fucking bitch, cute, but still... fucking bitch." The shorter women just lay there stroking Tamsin's hair for awhile, before the blonde sat up abruptly with a loud gasp. "Holy shit that hurtttttssss!?".

When she finally regained her bearings, she noticed that she was cuddling with Bo, legs intertwined, bodies pressed close and Bo rubbing circles in her back. She jumped up off of the Beanie bag bed from under the wool covers and out of the grasp of the succubus. "Were you just watching me sleep? Stop being a little succucreep and get up . We have to go see a man about a book written in blood." The Valkyrie said with a little too much malice, putting on her shoes.

"Hey, Tamsin if you were around when Trick was the blood king, you're pretty damn old. So you never age past how you look now, is that how it works?", Bo asked curiously while putting in her boots.

"Yeah yeah yeah I get to live multiple lives being young, powerful and beautiful. Don't forget the added perk of dying and then getting rebooted at the end and beginning of every cycle. Do you how much it hurts when your bones start growing, skin starts stretching, and body fills out. Not to mention getting my wings; that shit still hurts just talking about it. Pain is the price to pay for eternal beauty, and I am plenty beautiful, girl can't complain too much blah blah blah. Yo Bo, talk on the move, lets go." With that the blonde walked out of the cave and into the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile at the clubhouse Kenzi had traced down leads, found Bo's car, talked to an eye witness who told her about a dude on a motorcycle hitting the car and he saw two supa hot chicks head northwest on the dude's motorcycle. When she was told that the guy disappeared without anybody noticing, she knew she was headed in the right direction. So she organized a group that consisted of Bruce and Vex.

"This is what we have to go on, they were seen headed towards the woods over here. My guy just called to tell me he found the bike near a clearing here,this is where that cray cray knockoff of me kept me in that damn cave. Where are you guys going, there is nothing else there, just woods. Maybe i'm just overreacting and their on a camping trip, right? It could totally happen. I mean I've definitely seen weirder, and what could I even do to help if my two bad asses were in trouble. I feel so useless." Kenzi said using a pointer and a map for better illustration. She finished and went to sit on the sofa to sulk in her sudden realization.

"Hey, cheery cheery if the succbitch dies, you can be my pet love. Which means no more selling crack out of this little shack." Vex chimed in excitedly. The boulder that is Bruce released a sigh and spoke, "He means well, and I'm glad you'll be taken care of Kenzi. I don't want Bo to die, and definitely not Tamsin. If she dies, the Morrigan will throw me in the dungeon. She refuses to get bigger things, and I don't fit; it's very uncomfortable down there." Kenzi looked at Bruce and smiled while vex just made kissy faces. All three heads snapped towards the door that had just been opened.

Bo's POV

"Oh look, it's everyone's favorite Succubus and her adopted bipolar Valkyrie" Said Vex with a sarcastic voice contradicting his welcoming gestures. Bo gave a fake smile while Tamsin just bee lined straight to Kenzi ignoring him completely.

_ That never fails to amaze me, it's like their sister now. Who knew Tamsin would end up replacing me as her bff. I can't be mad at anyone but myself really, I never seem to make as much time for her anymore. She probably feels like I'm leaving her behind, but I just need to do this whole wanderer thing alone. The only one who I can involve is Tamsin, because she is already involved, but only marginally. She's missing some memories that trick took from her, and The Seer said that they were important or some shit. Hmm... So I guess she kinda has her own mission now, and I really need to get back on that train. Too bad she wants so bad to fight in my fight because of guilt, bitch wont just let me go off on my own unless she has ... Kenzi._

"Kenzi we have a mission for you...", said Bo smiling real big pausing before she continued, "...well i have a mission for you and Tamsin. Are you down?" "Seriously Bo, don't ask stupid question. Shit yeah, I'm down with going on a ninja mission with my Tam Tam." Kenzi said hugging the two women tightly while Tamsin just stared at Bo with a questioning look. "Don't you even want to know what the mission is Kenz", The succubus asked with a light laugh never looking at the blonde women. "Don't care, I'm in. We're in." Kenzi finished karate chopping the air for emphasis. The taller women shook her head a little and then smiled down at the petite little goth.


	6. All These Things That I've Done

**I own nothing,** except this huge crush on R. Skarsten. She sorta reminds me of an old bestie from High school mixed with an ex aka The hottest chick I've dated. I say hot because there was nothing else there but the heat. Where as RS has the corky, fun, grounded personality that reminds me of my ex best friend (so it seems, I've never met her.) All of that plus amazing eyes and a sense of humor equals absolute beauty in my book. Oh and this chapter is all about Tamsin

* * *

Tamsin's POV

The two women made their way to the Dal via Tamsin's new bike, but not before the Blonde made Kenzi go back upstairs to change. When they arrived to their destination, Kenzi went in first to scope out the place for signs of Trick, Dyson, or Lauren who all of sudden likes to hang around . The human took the full tour ,there were no signs of any of them, and the guy at the bar said that Trick was going to be in important Ash meeting all night. When she texted the Valkyrie the all clear, the blonde found her already in tricks office looking through hid things.

"Oh damn, your head is definitely in the game. Way to go momz. Alright so if I had a magic book that I used to shape reality and take peoples memories with my blood, where would I hide it and I hope he would happened to have some spray blood laying around or else this girl might have to ...", she says aloud more so to her self while heading to a bookcase directly in front of his desk. She was cut off by a wide eyed Kenzi,

"Oh no! I mean yes! He said he use to keep vials of his bloods hidden away just in case he needed to write something in the time of war. Sure that was like hundreds of years ago and he says he doesn't use his blood anymore, but come on. If you had that much power, caused that much havoc and walked away from it, would you seriously not be looking over your shoulders, and keeping your get out of jail free card close."

_ Damn, girl is scary smart sometimes. Never pegged her for one who would understand what it's like to give into your darkest side and then try to walk away. The paranoia, constant looking over your shoulder. Hell yea, you gotta have your back up plan stashed away. That's why this bookcase. It would be the first thing he would see when he enters his office and sits at his desk, and I bet that's when he feels his most powerful and safe. When he can always have his eye on his source of power._

"Here we go", The Taller women spoke as she pulled a book titled 'salvation' . She examined the book for secret pockets, but found none. Once she opened the book she realized that there were no words, until she flipped towards the end of the book. "Conjunro guniii anteex huunt", as the blonde said those words, the wall moved from the book case and the spot where the book stood, was now occupied by a new book. "Always liked the sequel much better then the original", Kenzi joked from beside her giving her a playful shove and grabbing the much larger black leather book with reddish veins all over it. The taller woman held her hand out for the book to examine it.

_These veins are so creepy, they look like blood... and they cover the entire book including the part where you would open it. I remember working for a guy who wanted me to steal a book like this. If I remember correctly, only someone with a great destiny can open it. Dammit Bo, we could have used you right about now._

The blonde handed the book back to Kenzi and crossed her arms, "Good news is that I know how to open the book. Bad news is that we can't open it." She said walking over to sit on trick's desk book still in hand.

"Sooo are you going to clue your awesome human momz in on what the hell is going on, what is this thing even?" The shorter brunette asked picking at one of the veins on the book. The Valkyrie sighed, rolled her eyes and spoke,

"This horrid, wretched book is called 'Legeia'. It belonged to an evil blood sage who feed on stolen destinies and is said to contain power from all of the pieces of souls and transfers them to it's owner. This book communicates through blood, so it's pretty much tailored for a blood sage. The only way to access this book is for a person of great destiny to bleed on the book yada yada. Now I don't know about you, but I'm the complete opposite of that description...pretty sure we know someone who matches it to a T, too bad she's off somewhere being super pissed at me right now." The taller women finished with a little laugh and a proud smile.

_ I can just hear her name, 'Tamsin you fucking bitch!' _

Kenzi made a gagging sound before she started to speak,

"Not that I don't love the trickster and all, but I'm just not feeling the love right now. I mean evil blood king? I didn't know they made them that flavor. Plus he's been like shadier then a pair of sun glasses, since this whole wanderer thing started with Bo. This whole thing is cray! Speaking of succubitches, what's up with you two? You've been spending a lot of time together and leaving me out in the cold, and when you guys find the time to talk to little old me, you leave out all of the good details. T, I know about the kiss from Brazenwood, but that is literally all that I know. Bo Bo the ho ho doesn't over share when it comes to you, and we talk all of the time, yet you don't tell me shit."

_I never thought she would tell anyone about the kiss, I mean it didn't mean anything to her so I just figured it's something that slipped her mind since she's never mentioned it. She probably just told Kenzi that I was being a creeper the whole day and then tried to kiss her. I don't even know why I did it, I just did and it was amazing , but one thing I do know, is that she was kissing me back and it was I who broke the kiss. Valkyrie-1 Succutits-0._

Tamsin grabbed for the book and starting idly tracing the veins just admiring the detail.

"We don't know anything about trick yet, just that he altered my memories, but then again I was into some uuber shady shit back in the day momz, so maybe he did what he had to ya know. He gets the benefit of the doubt...for now. And what did our little succulent say about our forbidden kiss?" The blonde laughed out nervously. Kenzi was intrigued by the sudden nervousness in her friend. "She just told me that there was a kiss, champagne, and then ran off after some rando fae." The shorter women eagerly answered back.

"Shit!" Yelled the Valkyrie. "What! Where! Who!" Followed the human, turning in every which direction comically looking for anything and anyone. The Valkyrie was sucking her right middle finger when she looked up to say, "Stop spazzing you little spaz. I just cut my finger on this stupid...book...oh my.."

_ ..god. It can't be, this must be a different book. It has to be right? _

The dark veins started turning red and began receding away from the opening, essentially allowing the blonde to open it. The petite younger woman's eyes went wide as she walked over to her friend. "Tamsin, If you opened the book then you are like destined for greatness and all of that shit right?"

"I don't know, maybe this is another book. I'm not destined for anything, and all I've ever done is fuck shit up and make peoples lives hell. It's my fault she was on that train, I didn't know at the time, but it is still my fault. You know what, screw it I don't even care about that the destiny thing, at least we've got the book open, now if only we had some of Tricks blood...Kenzi. This thing is pulsating. Duh Tamsin, the veins", She said quickly turning flipping back to the cover, "...they have his blood in them."

"Wow, I can totally see that your destined for something great. Your brave, loyal, strong, and your my favorite Valkyrie. Dude have you not noticed that you are really good at being the good guy, horrible at playing the villain but your good as a detective, a protector and just straight up bad ass. Nothing to do with the wanderer and Bo is your fault, everything that is going on in our faed up world is that creepy bastards fault if anything. Tamsin, as far as I'm concerned, you're right up there with Bo, a badass bitch with a bad ass destiny. If it had not been you who was hired to find her, things would be much much different and she might not be here, but also you wouldn't be here and my non fae ass definitely wouldn't be here. I figure everything happened the way it did for a reason, to bring you to us. And despite everything you think about yourself, you shine because your heart is golden baby, and you should believe that. I do, the creepy blood book does, so why not you?" Kenzi finished by giving the blonde a playful shove.

The Valkyrie looked at her and smiled genuinely, then grabbed the hand knife from up her jacket sleeve and proceeded to cut one of the veins on the top that looked like a quill. After a little makeover from a knife, she had herself a blood quill. "Soo creeeepy, hurry up and write something, I wanna see what happens." The tiny brunette gawked at her expectantly.

The blonde put the tip of the handmade pen to the paper and felt a wave of energy flow into her. She so affectionately wrote 'Boom' and then drew a small picture of a dick. As soon as she was finished with her crude drawing, the blood was soaked into the book and nothing happened.

"Ok, that was oh so anticlimactic. Maybe you need to write with your blood, because Bo told me that the Garuda couldn't just use tricks blood, he had to force him to write with it. So only he can use his own blood."The human said.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're becoming quite the little asset, meat bag. Does this have anything to do with Dyson teaching you how to be a shadow thug or whatever, because I have no idea what that shit is, but if you want training, I can help you with that. Alright, here we go." Tamsin said while pressing the tip of her knife to her finger to draw blood, not once flinching from the pain. Kenzi leaned in really close as she wrote a 'T' with her finger. This time the blood was not only soaked up, but reappeared as 'Tamsin,Tamsin,Tamsin' in different handwriting. All of a sudden the Valkyrie's eyes went black and her features slightly darkened as she started to speak,

"I will have his soul, it belongs to me. He is mine Blood king. You know what I am, I must take his soul to Valhalla. I am a Valkyrie and we are a proud race! This is my last life and I am at the end of my cycle. Once I die, I'm not coming back and I've been horrible and greedy. I cannot give you his soul. Yes! Yes, more then anything. I would be better, I would do it right this time."

Kenzi was just pacing back and forth around the room, "Damn, is this suppose to happened, she looks out of it, what if she uses her powers on my by accident, I probably shouldn't look her her. Shit, Tamsin! Is this suppose to happen!" She yelled at the tall women trying to get a response.

After having a bit of a shaking fit, the Valkyrie collapsed on the floor and the book closed itself back up. Kenzi ran over and tried to wake her, but when she couldn't she called someone who could carry her.

"Kenzi what happened here?" , Dyson asked looking around Tricks office and then at his unconscious partner on the floor. Kenzi didn't speak, just hyperventilated until she fainted.

The wolf walked up to the two unconscious woman and shook his head, "Don't people around here know that I actually have a job. I don't have time for this, and then no one ever tells me anything."

* * *

Tamsin wakes up in the crack shack. "Kenzi! Kenzi, I know what happened, moms?"

_No floors. Great I'm dreaming. How did I get here, I remember touching the book and then the memories that Trick took. It was almost like I was there, and Trick had some serious crazy eyes going on, dude was up to no good._

"I can't believe I traded someone's soul for extra life, and then the guy turns out to be the Wanderer. Definitely can't say I don't believe in karma, but he's not the evil that hired me. Shit, I am even more confused but not I know for sure that this is all my fault." The blonde said to herself grabbing fistfuls of her hair.

"Why would you come to that conclusion, there is an alternative way to look at this." The Seer spoke suddenly appearing from out of the shadows in front of the blonde.

"Um No. No there really isn't. If I wasn't so greedy and selfish, he wouldn't even exist and Bo wouldn't be in danger. All so I can do the same greedy, terrible shit all over again! So yeah, there is no alternative for me. And it's rude to but into private conversations." The Valkyrie yelled out.

The young brown skinned women walked in a circle around Tamsin, never making eye contact. When she finally stopped, she let out a laugh and turned to face away from the other women, she spoke,

"Or maybe he exist as a wake up call for you. This is your last life Valkyrie, will you spend it bitching about a past you can't change, or will you deal with your shit and stop running? You're suppose to be the brave and noble warrior who knows fear, looks it in the face and calls it obscene names while you raise your eyebrows."

"Hey don't be talking shit about my eyebrows! And I am trying to deal with my shit,that's why I'm here. I got her into this, and now I'm trying to help get her out, alive." Tamsin said in a stern voice.

The darker woman took a hesitant step towards the blonde and looked her in the eyes to say, "That is where you are wrong blondie, she is not in this because of you. You both are in this because you are suppose to be, so stop with the wallowing. None of this is your fault, it is destiny. Now, lets talk about that favor you will be doing for me."

"You see this face, not wallowing and even if I believe you about it not being my fault, it would only be because I want to let myself off of the hook. I know better then that, I deserve to walk around with this chip and what is this favor you think I'm doing for you?", said the taller woman.

"Yes I see your face, your beautiful and strong face. And that chip that your talking about is more the size of a small planet, you deserve better as you shall soon find out for yourself. You worry about Bo too much, have you told her how you truly feel...Of course not. Anyway I am trapped in your head and only you can release me." The Seer said the last part in a small voice and broke eye contact.

_ So the all powerful Seer is trapped inside of my head,so this is where she has been for all of these years! Wait I'm that old...I remember, I've lived as long as two Valkyries. All these things that I've done_

"Yes you're that old and you sound like a killers song, I don't know whether to chime in with 'I got soul but I'm not a soldier' or shake you until I get dizzy, but you're still missing some things. I thought for sure the blood king was the one who stole your memories, so are you slowly getting memories back, or did it all come back at once?" The Seer joked.

"Whoa whoa whoa you little shit! I know damn well I never said that out loud, can you hear what I'm thinking?", said the taller women while crossing her arms ignoring the womans question.

"Please don't make me regret thinking that your a smartie. Come on, I'm stuck in your head so logically...", She trailed off looking at the other women to finish her sentence.

"Oh, yeah got it. Anyway, why are you in my head and why are you just now making your presence known? It's been a very very long time since you've dissapeared." The blonde asked.

"Due to reasons I can't answer any of your questions at the moment. 'Can't' being the key word, you just have to trust me. When I'm out I will answer all of your questions and if I'm right this time, you'll get your memories back." Said the younger woman to the Valkyrie who just stood there and showed no emotion.

_ This is more than likely a trick, and I can't afford to trust anyone when someone is after Bo._ She was snapped out of her thoughts when the darker women spoke,

"Really? You really want to do this again? Look I am not out to get your succubus girlfriend, who you want to be your girlfriend girlfriend. It took me this long to even get a drop of my power mustered up, and when you met Bo and softened up and started dreaming again I finally had the opening to communicate. Valkyrie, I could have just possessed her you know like the motorcycle guy, and got you to submit, but then she would have ended up like him. Blind and extremely weakened. But no worries love, he was bad news, a revanente sent at your pretty little head. I am trying to help you, and you need to help me so that I can do that!" The young woman was breathing rapidly at this point and looked comically annoyed that the other woman thought this was funny.

The blonde uncrossed her arms, took a step forward, let out a laugh and said, "I like you when you're mad and it's comforting to know that you're not at all menacing, but this doesn't mean I trust you, I'm just not feeling the idea of you being in my head and able to hear my thoughts. So how do we do this?"

"Such a ass, as always. First things first, you need to ask me my name."

"Oh, The Seer isn't your name? Well, what's your name then?" The Valkyrie mocked.

"Theseria." She extended her hand for Tamsin to shake.

The blonde hesitantly shook her hand and forced a smile, "Tamsin."

The shorter woman smiled and said, "Nice to finally meet you. Tamsin." And with that everything around her faded to gray and then Tamsin woke up abruptly, back at the Dal.


	7. Information Overload

**I owe nothing,** except Theserea who can read Tamsin's mind as a side effect of being inside her head for so long. Also this chapter, plot will move forward, I apologize for the slow started, I needed to establish a dynamic, So here comes some important information for you, and a twist that will set everything in motion**.**

* * *

Bo's POV

The succubus was growing impatient after a little more than a hour back at the clubhouse and had decided to just open the jar herself without worrying anyone with her problems. She grabbed the box which housed the jar and flipped it open.

"That sneaky fucking bitch! I can't believe she took it." Bo said aloud to herself upon revealing an empty box.

_ So she was serious about being three steps ahead of me huh. I guess someone pays a lot of attention to detail, something I am clearly lacking at. _

After searching the entire shack for the jar, she gave up and called Tamsin's phone, which was left on her bed, it starting ringing, 'Ohhh I got you, right where I want you, act like you don't know, that I'm trying to resist you. Back me up against the wall, or do me up on the dresser, no pressure, I'll take my time to undress you.'

"Oh really?", the brunettes woman said to the empty room looking at Tamsin's phone. She then sent Kenzi a text to call her ASAP. Thirty minutes and two beers later she received a call from Dyson telling her that the two were unconscious. She told him to bring them to the shack and she would call Lauren to come to check on them. Before she could complete her call to the good Doc, she got a text from Kenzi saying that they were ok and on their way to her with some sensitive information.

After the two woman arrived, Tamsin and Bo sent Kenzi to her room so that they could talk.

"Alright, you had your fun now where is it. I know you hid the jar before you left Valkyrie, that's why your were so quick to accept the mission. Now tell me before I make you." The shorter woman threatened the blonde, allowing her eyes to glow a mincing blue.

"Like I said, three steps ahead. Anyway I have other news, shitty news, more for me but still important. I kinda traded the soul of this Rainer guy to Trick for some extra life. I know I'm fucked up, I get that but I didn't know this would happen, who knew he would become the wanderer. Oh and do you remember The Seer, well her name is Theseria and ever since she has gone missing since like the beginning of time, she has been trapped inside my head. She asked me to release her so that she can help, so I did. You trouble prone succubus you, wanted to go face this dude alone when really, after getting my memories back, I think that I should definitely be there. Also, now that we have back up in the form of an all mighty being, I say we drink and prepare until she decides to show herself. I mean I felt her leaving me, you know, and I sense that she is near. I feel like I could trust her, she doesn't seem like the bad guy. So I'm going to go with that instinct for the time being."

_Tamsin doesn't do trust, so if she is saying this to me, I should just follow her lead on this one. But does this mean that he is after us both, or that she indirectly caused all of this. All of those memories of doing horrible things that she must have gotten back, and yet she seems more prepared,strong,and forthcoming. _

"How can you trade someone else's soul? So how long have you been around, since the beginning of time..." Bo trailed off

She was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She looked at the taller woman and asked, "Expecting anyone." The blonde shrug her shoulders,narrowed her eyes a bit and then opened them wide in realization as she walked over to open the door.

"Yeah, so it's going to take a while until this connection wears off between us. Nice to see you in flesh and bones, may I come in?" Theseria said gesturing between the two of them with an awkward smile.

"First things first, you are welcome. Notice the smell of death no longer lingers in your humble abode. That would be because I've scrambled the signal to the revanates that have been watching you guys, someone has been keeping tabs and that is almost never a good thing. Tamsin I couldn't tell you anything that you didn't already know when I was stuck in your head, and I am not The Seer, or whoever that is. You made all of that up your self, including the rapping and spoken poetry. I just needed you to dream, and deep down you knew that you needed to also so your mind made up this very dramatic story about A seer or some shit. I am Theseria as you know, but I don't really know how I came to be in your head. I am not this all power being that you wish I was an..." the dark skinned woman was cut off by an angry Valkyrie smashing her hand into the wall and cursing, "Dammit! Did you just jew me, head case? I'm really going to enjoy using you as a punching bag, I have so much rage pent up." she finished taking a small step towards the other woman, but was stopped when she felt the succubus's eyes on her. She tuned to look into those eyes and instantly felt calm.

_ Relax and hear her out, just listen._

"If you would have let me finish you would know that I can be of help to you... but you have to help me in return." Theserea continued trying to make her unpopular point.

"Oh great this again, I'm so over your dark pixie favors. I fucking hope you hear what I'm thinking right now." The blonde threatened.

"I'm not shitting you Tamsin and I know you wont hurt me, I know everything that you have ever experienced, witnessed and thought even the things that you don't remember. Like for example, you are the Queen of the Valkyrie's. For some reason it has been wiped from your memory and history and now Valkyrie worship Odin, who originally was your protector when you were a Princess. I was there for that, I remember crossing your path once and it was terrifying how much power you had, and the graceful strength you commanded an army of Valkyrie. You also have immense dark power bubbling inside, magics to be specific, i've seen it, felt it even. I know that the succubus father is at the center of a lot of things gone foul throughout time. Also I remember everything that I knew before, and I had the gift of premonition and studied prophecies, so I know of a prophecy about the beloved soul and the soul mate and a prophecy about the Dark Queen- both pertaining to you two if I'm not mistaken and that fracture in your soul is because you are missing a piece of it. I know that her father had a back up plane, two to be exact. Your whole existence has been a very long, dramatic, fucked up movie that is forever scarred into my brain. And I know I need help finding out what happened to my people, something I'm sure is of your fathers doing." Theserea ranted and pleaded to the two other woman

"Woah Queen?! Of the Valkyries?! Now I know you're full of shit, Valkyries don't serve a queen, and are you saying she has sibling uuber fae out there ready to take her place if she fails dear old dad?" Tamsin asked comically earning a questioning look from the succubus. She continued, "And what prophecy are you talking about, there is no prophecy about me, it's about Bo. I'm seriously starting to think your useless." She finished waving Theseria off.

_ So she finds out she is an all powerful being and a queen none the less yet she won't even stop to be grateful or consider that she is meant to do great things. Even after being told that all of the things that she's done were never her intended path, she's still carrying that chip. Maybe it's not a bad thing, maybe it's because she is a Queen and she feels responsible for everyone at all times. I know the feeling well._

She reached over and grabbed Tamsin's arm softly to pull her closer towards her, and spin them around into whispering range. "Look, what she is saying sounds surreal as shit, I know but isn't all of this surreal as shit! You're a Queen, and I'm a Queen and I have brothers or sisters out there somewhere, oh and a prophecy about us. She just told us that all of the bad things that you've done were not really you, does that excuse your actions no, but it's enough to rethink where you place all of your blame. Hell yeah. You should know that I don't really believe in prophesies, that I think we can make our own destiny, but in light or recent happenings in my life, I'm starting to be open minded. I can't tell you what to do, but think about this, If what she says is true our path have always been meant to cross, and she is harmless to us and in need of..." She was distracted by the sound of a jar shattering on the floor behind Tamsin.

All of a sudden they were surrounded by a swirling black smoke that turned into a pitch black vortex on the floor beneath them. Tamsin's immediate reaction was to grab Bo by the waist and spin her around so that she was between the portal and the succubus.

_ In need of her fucking hands chopped off. And I thought I had butter fingers. I guess at the end, I did get what I wanted, just more people, just should be interesting._

Bo and Tamsin looked at each other silently agreeing to go for it, Bo held her hand out for the blonde who hesitantly took it as they stepped in sync into the portal.

Tamsin's POV

Suddenly they were being spit out on the isle of a train. Tamsin quickly recovered to her feet, whereas Bo so gracefully landed on her face. She walked over laughing and extended her hand to her friend.

"As graceful and beautiful as always, my lady." The Valkyrie smirked as she pulled her friend back up on her feet.

"Well that's what your here for, my Valkyrie." The succubus smiled at the blonde.

_Why does this feel familiar?_

"Oh look another question, that I just happen to know the answer to. I guess I'm not so much useless, more like essential. And before you even think it, I didn't step into the portal, like I just told you not too long ago, It will take time for this connection to break. I literally can not be but so far away from you, but as time passes, I'll be able to get farther and farther away from you. So I guess I'm in this fight either until the connection is broken, or you die, which will kill me as well, so yeah lets not die anytime soon." Theserea spoke using her hands for animation approaching the two woman from a train seat behind them.

The blonde rolled her eyes, and the succubus looked between them noticing their intense staring match. "Why do I feel like I just missed a part of this conversation." Bo asked confused.

"You did, but don't worry your pretty little succu head about that. Now, you little shit, are you going to answer my question or are you just going to keep going off on pointless tangents, people have shit to do, wanderers to find and torture." Tamsin said with a hint of venom in her voice crossing her arms.

_( I trusted you and you lied. You no longer have my trust and I find you kinda annoying now, if you want to earn my trust back, start by not making me want to pound on your face until it falls off. Then when you know the answer to a question that I ask, answer it. Don't talk in circles, and don't try to make a deal, because that's really fucking annoying. You say you want to help and not just because you are stuck here, prove it. Actions are everything Serea, I thought you knew how I worked, what have you been doing for all of theses years in my head besides talking to yourself. )_

"I do know, I understand and I will earn it back.." The dark skinned woman nodded at the Valkyrie and continued, "Remember when you drove off of the cliff, the black smoke took you here." She notice the blonde look down and saw the wheels in her head begin to turn. She spoke before the other woman could form a thought.

"You two were here for what felt like 4 months. When you got here the Succubus had already been here for nearly a month and she was shacking it up with Rainer, the wanderer. You see to Bo he was a handsome perfect man who had been cursed on this train and didn't know why, but to you he was a monster- not dead, not alive and you knew you had to destroy him, and I felt it as well. So when you saw her all over this Snarly beast, as you referred to him, you went ape shit and when he attacked you, you killed him. At least you thought you did, a month later he came back and you killed him again and again and again. Also you sent Bo that box with the smoke in it, because you knew that you would pay more attention to it, if you sent it to her instead of yourself. You wanted to get back here so that you could destroy him for good, for the succubus. I don't know about this place or why you were here, but logically I think that the beast is still here and that only Bo can kill him. " The woman said more so to Tamsin than Bo.

_ Are you leaving out something you don't want her to know? I fucking see you hesitating to look at her on certain parts and we were here for what like four months and nothing else happened? _

Theserea nodded her head as she held the other woman's gaze.

"Alright love birds, you can fae eye sex later, right now I want to know what's going on so I'm going to go look around. You coming T? " Bo said with a hint of jealousy in her tone as she walked into the next compartment on the train, the two woman in tow.

In the next compartment there was a queen sized bed and a dresser with a mirror. On the dresser there was a dark crown and on the bed there was a box, similar to the box containing the black smoke. The darker woman walked up to the crown and picked it up to inspect. The brunette immediately went up to the box on the bed. It had the same symbols and wings as hers except this said 'T. Heskinsdattor'.

"So if the other box was mine, this is yours right. I didn't even know Valkyries had last names." The succubus quipped

"We don't, but we take the given name of our father, plus the suffix for daughter. I'm the daughter of Heskin. But no one else knows that, I don't understand this." The blonde answered entranced by the box in her hands.

_There could be anything in here, from answers, to poison, to a trap or another portal to god knows where. Should I open it?_

"That would be because it belongs to you, nothing bad I promise. Open it and see." Theserea said with a smirk on her face toying with the crown still flashing the blonde a knowing look.

Tamsin narrowed her eyes before setting her sights on the box in hand hands, with one more glance to the succubus beside her, she opened the box to reveal a dark white crown. Upon further inspection she noticed that the crown had 'Thomasina' inscribed into it.

"OK I'm not big on secrets unless they suit me, so no more secrets. Whatever you don't want to say in front of her, just tell us what's going on because anything is better then walking around blind." The Valkyrie stated.

"Although I'm pretty sure you won't feel that way after I tell you, I'll tell you just so I get to see the look on your face Valkyrie. You guys bonded. Like ceremony, honey moon and everything. You gave your crown to her and she gave her crown to you. It was very romantic, and cheesy, but binding. So even though your status as Queen of the Valkyries was erased, now you have the honor of ruling alongside Bo who is destined to free all of us. A warrior would swear themselves to her out of admiration and respect. Tamsin, she swore herself to you out of love and I felt this...something, and then her creepy glowing hand print started burning red hot, every time you guys would get closer, the beast would appear and only be after Tamsin. He also had a mark on his chest, now the weird thing is that when all three of you were in the same room, I felt the energy in you stirring, like it wanted to get out, like it belonged to someone else."

"We got married!? That's what's been missing from my memory and has got me losing my mind." Bo said in disbelief.

"Not necessary, a bonding is done when two parties which to unite their effort's and/or kingdoms, or it is done by Valkyries to better protect their warriors. It only represents what your hearts wants it to and it's a very physical task, so trust me, I did not bond to you." Tamsin says calmly, trying to process the idea of being bound to the succubus.

_We would have had to consummate it. Did we.? That would be very bad, they can backfire if it is not mutual. _

"The beast interrupted every time you guys were going to... uh.. you know. But you guys got way too close a couple of times. So I have this theory I want to test out. Tamsin, you need to touch the mark on Bo's chest." Theserea said answering the taller woman's question and avoiding eye contact.

"Come on lover, learn to live on the edge. If some beastie comes, I will protect you. Promise. I owe you, you've been there for me even when it put your life in danger. Don't stress about the engagement, I'm not, at least it's you, someone I trust, and someone I don't mind looking at. Couldn't ask for anyone better than that." Bo taunted, and finished by looking away and biting her bottom lip.

_Yeah, except for Lauren or Dyson._

Upon hearing the blonds negative thought, Theserea wanted to alleviate the sadness she saw behind Tamsin's eyes so she spoke , "I agree. Dyson is too old fashioned, he's just that type of condescending nobleman who feels that he is a hero entitled to have whichever woman he chooses, and Lauren. She is not apart of this, if anything you are fighting to make sure that she is free, able to have a normal life, live a long time and save people, because that is her calling. It's not bad of you to think that she wont survive long in our world, because she won't, as long as you guys are in her life, she will never be safe. A great change is coming, powers are rising, and destiny is trying to realign itself, I can feel it, and that is what is bringing you two together. Now stop being a pansy and touch your girl, I'm sure it won't be too awful."

"Hey, Dyson is a good guy and Lauren always saves the day in the end! Don't talk about them like you know them, they've been nothing but loyal to Bo, sure they are flawed, who the hell isn't. They save the world, they've been through hell and back, they get a pass." Tamsin said defensively invading the other girl's personal space.

_ I didn't think that, I would never. Stay out of my goddamn head! _

The darker woman held her hands up to feign innocence as she took a step back. "Don't shoot the messenger, These were words straight out of the Queens month. You are strong and gentle, you think ahead and make plans, you are passionate, you were lost for a long time doing the wrong things but then you found Bo and for the first time you can remember you didn't feel lost, you found a cause you actually enjoyed fighting for, something that feels right and just. You're a real straight shooter and a close talker, two qualities that the succubus would love in a mate, she likes that even when you are clearly annoyed, or mad, or just being a fucking bitch that you don't need to be away from her, and not talk. She likes that you make yourself available when she needs to talk something through, because you point her in the right direction and you don't sugar coat it when she is acting like a a little bitch. She likes that her inner succubus is really really attracted to you and your chi. All her words, now can we skip that long overdue conversation between you two and get back to the heavy petting."

The blonde turned around and ran her fingers through her hair, before locking eyes with Bo. The succubus smiled and beckoned her to sit on the bed, so she obliged. The brunette took her hand and gently placed it over where the mark would be. After a moment of just staring into each others eyes, the train began to shake and they heard a terrifying howl.

_ You have horrible ideas and you over share, you tell me stories like there just another episode of your favorite TV show. If I find out that you are enjoying this, I will make you hurt._

"You feel that, this is suppose to happen. Now if you would excuse me, I'll be in the next compartment, cause I'm not risking my life for this shit. I hope you live long enough to make good on all of your threats, so don't die." Theserea said throwing up the peace sign walking towards the conjoined door.

"What kind of fae is he, and how do I kill him?" Bo asked quickly.

"I don't know Succubus. Only you can see him as a man, we saw a huge hideous beast, that was surrounded by dark magics emanating from that hand print. So yeah, do what you want with that." She said and finished by closing the compartment door.

"Thank you for that!" The brunette called after her sarcastically.

* * *

A/N: Is anybody even reading this? It probably sucks since I've got no reviews and no sex right? Right.


	8. Soul Train

**I owe nothing. So far Tamsin and Bo are connected and Theserea and Tamsin are connected at the moment, I'm going to play with Tamsin and Theseras connection in this chapter because having someone around who can read your mind all of the time makes for great opportunities, and character growth. Everyone likes to keep things to themselves and think but act too slowly on the show. Also remember that Bo and Tams were on the train for four months but have no recollection of any of it, maybe they will get their memory back, who knows, maybe not. Very soon I promise some Valkubus progression, very very soon, but Tamsin has to get her memories back first so that they can have that talk. Actually she has to get her memories back, and then wait til Bo has her talk with Kenzi.**

* * *

Bo's POV

_Is it just me, or does she not like me and spend the majority of the time talking to and looking at Tamsin? I think she has a thing, but damn didn't you just, finish telling us that we are like basically engaged. There is something that she is not sharing, and I'm way too big on the sharing to let it slide._

The train stopped shaking and everything was quiet, eerily so, the woman got up off of the bed and were standing defensively in the direction of the other compartment door. Bo stood on one side with her dagger at the ready, while Tamsin stood calmly on the other side, short sword on her back, trowing knives on her chest and brass knuckle blades on her fist. The succubus glanced a look at the blonde who looked like she was extremely focused on the task at hand, with her hair in a messy bun, her fixed stare and the bag of weapons that was strategically placed halfway under the other side of the bed.

_Alright Bo, you're a bad ass and you can do this. This is a simple plan, distract him so that T can get him from behind, then I jump over the bed, and grab the crossbow, but don't touch the arrowhead. No problem._

She was snapped out of her thoughts, when there was a loud pounding on the door directly ahead of them.

"You got this Bo, just don't die on me. I don't want to be a widow so soon." The blonde smiled confidently at her friend across from her, hands by her sides, there was a hint of a flirtatious tone.

_Well damn, have could I have not seen it before. I mean I know there's this attraction, but she is always doing that thing where she lets me guide myself to the right path, sure she nudges me, but never pushes. And that thing where she knows exactly what I need to hear when I'm doubting myself. I wonder if that's a Valkyrie thing, I gotta make a note to ask her along with some other things, she's just so... a fucking bitch. She's just testing my skills, and that look, I know that look, it's that 'oh by the way I hid your jar of smoke before I left', that 'oh I'm so sorry, here let me pulled out a fistful of your hair and then disappear look', . Tamsin what are you playing at...woah game face, game face. _

The door begins to open slowly, stopping only halfway. Revealing a tall young and hansom man with a beard and a head of gorgeous brunette locks. He held a blowtorch and a wielders helmet like a shield. Bo immediately dropped her weapon and walked up to him almost like she was in a trance.

_I know him, he is my destiny. I belong with him._

"You have returned to me. Finally, It seems like it has been ages. Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why is she here and do you have your memories back?" The man asked never once looking at the blonde.

_Oh my god Tamsin and I... we... we're...well shit. Theserea was right, I think I was falling for her, and we did bond, but she didn't tell me that I had to kill Tamsin before she could be reborn. She didn't tell me I had to slit the throat of the woman I had been sleeping with, talking to, kissing and caring about for all of that time. How could I have forgotten, this all was our plan. _

"You're suppose to be a big nasty beast dude, what gives! And Bo he needs to be killed remember. I can feel it, something is not right about him and your hand print is pulsating, so not a good sign." The Valkyrie reminded her friend who's will seemed to be diminishing in the presence of the tall man.

"T, I remember what happened here. He is not the bad guy, he is cursed. There is no beast, everyone that comes In contact with him will hallucinate and then turn against him, trying to kill him. This hand print allows us to be bound effectively allowing me to bypass the curse. Tamsin, I care about you, and if he weren't around I would choose you, but he is my destiny, It feels right. Not unlike the connection we share, but this pull is stronger." Bo said as the man dropped his torch and helmet to the train floor in order to wrap his arms around her.

"Bo, What? No. What are you talking about, you sound like a crazy person, have you not seen the glossed over look in your eyes? And if that were true then why am I able to see him, think about it, that means that our connection is so strong that it leaked into the other one you have with him. I'm seeing what you see because we are also bound, so really, who's pull is stronger? You just told me that if he were not around, you would choose me, what you have with him, it's not real, but I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Him on the other hand, he is already dead, he cannot leave this place. I can't explain it but, you shouldn't exist man, I should have taken your soul to Valhalla when you had fallen in battle but instead I was being greedy, and now something is wrong, It's my fault you are cursed." Tamsin shouted to the two sharing an intense embrace in front of her.

"Don't listen to her my Isabeau, she is my murderer and so bold as to admit it and expect sympathy. She wants to keep you for herself and away from your destiny, away from me. She killed me when I was alive, banished me to this place, and now has come to play reaper as well. That Valkyrie will get you killed, that is all she is good for. I am your warrior, I am to be by your side and fight this fight with you." He said desperately cupping her cheeks and looking into her eyes. Both woman noticed his sincerity.

_Lauren and Dyson 2.0 huh, why the fuck can I never choose. Just like The fake seer told me...that I had to make a choice, I can't have two mates. She told me to go with my head, because my heart will deceive me. Well my head is telling me that I should choose Tamsin because I care about and trust her, and I know that it doesn't make sense to feel this ways about this guy. I spent so much time with Tamsin, watching her die in my arms, I will never let that happen again, almost like I should be feeling something more. Rainer, I can't fight him._

The succubus turned to face Rainer, grabbed his hand that were on her cheeks and smiled a lazy smile before she began to speak, "I know how I feel about you, and I know that you love me. It feels good being in your arms, I feel safe, like this is where I belong."She said kissing his hands, missing the noticeable defeated look that the Valkyrie now wore.

She then stood on the tip of her toes and brought their lips together for a short tender kiss."That feels so right. But that's all it feels like, there is nothing else behind it, no passion, no real attraction. You just feel right and safe. But I am not safe, I have people to protect, I can't let my guard down and I will never be safe if I don't start thinking with my head and trusting my friends." She finished sliding her dagger from out of her sleeve and stabbing him in the chest where the mark was without hesitation. He let out a hellish howl and collapsed to the floor clumsily clutching the bloody dagger that was lodged all the way into his chest.

She looked over to notice the Valkyrie slumped over in pain.

"It burns, fucking god it burns!" The blonde yelled out clutching her chest.

She dashed over to see what was causing her friend so much agony. As she was kneeling down beside her she saw the ominous glow coming from where Rainers hand-mark was on his body.

"How is it that every time I do something to help you, I end up in pain. And you succubus, always come out fine." Tamsin said slouched against the bed removing the chest armor and short sword that was on her back slowly.

"And the winner is...team Tamsin and Bo, TamBo. I had zero doubts that it would turn out any other way." Theserea said as she burst through the door wearing a huge shit eating grin. The other women just looked at her with this irritated look on their faces "Well...Don't you want to know what you've won?" The dark skinned woman cooed.

"What is happening to me, what is this? I think that cute dark haired asshole did something to me ." She strained out gesturing to the lifeless body with a dagger sticking out of it's chest on the floor.

_I wish she could remember the promise we made, I wish she could remember a lot of things..._

Tamsin's Pov

"Calm down babe it wasn't his fault, he was cursed and we agreed to help him. Hmmph help, all we did, no all I did was stab him to death. After all of that time, it all came down to; The succubus with the dagger, on the train, in the chest of a man who trusted her. Tamsin you have no idea, literally, like you need to get your memories back, we have a lot to talk about. Lift up your shirt and let me see where the pain is coming from." The brunette said revealing a partial hand print like what she and Rainer had. The succubus hand softly grazed the blonds skin causing her to shiver, and then pulsate one last time with intense pain.

_Ooohhhh What is this, you know everything, what is this? Am I going to turn into a beast? I feel like it's going to burn my boob off dude. I don't want to be stuck here for eternity. Also pretty shocked she went through with it, I thought she was totally gonna bang him for a second. Talk about close calls. Whoa, it's gone. Did she just take the pain away?_

"Oh so I see someone has her memory back and the magic touch very interesting. What's wrong with you Valkyrie get off of your ass, don't you have something important that needs to be taken care of. I don't know what that mark is but it was meant to be yours, can't you feel it, and you know someone who may have an idea about what it is. " Theserea said and both woman looked at each other knowingly.

_I'm banned from Valhalla remember, I can't carry souls and I'm weakened,. Though...technically I would finally be delivering the soul I was meant to, so...I should give it a try right?_

The dark skinned woman nodded her hand firmly in the blondes direction earning a questioning look from Bo.

"Bo, I have to take his soul to where it was meant to go in the first place. It's been ages since I could feed and now that I have his soul back, it will most likely end my exile from Valhalla and I will finally be back to my original strength. While I'm there, I can check out a lead on who your father is." The Valkyrie said attempting to stand now that the pain wasn't so intense.

The succubus smirked at her friend before helping her up to her feet. "And while your doing your Valkyrie thing me and the brat over there will go back to the Dal and have a study session with Kenzi, Dyson, and Trick, who knows maybe even the good doctor will grace us with her presence today. It's all hands on deck, because we need to find out about these marks we have, how to undo a binding, what happened to her people and what am I Queen of exactly, we need to find these Prophecies about us, that are probably so vague, all we will have after finding them are more questions. Basically I'm sick of not knowing shit until shit happens, so anything we can find is a plus. Sound like a plan, my liege?" The brunette asked looking to the blonde with a sly smirk and then the darker woman for confirmation. Tamsin nodded with a tight lipped smile, while the other woman rolled her eyes and began playing with her mohawk.

"So...I know how I get out, but how do you guys get off of the train without getting that sickness and ending up hundreds of miles away?" Tamsin questioned.

_I thought we were connected, and you had to be close to me. If you were lying about that, then your lying to get Bo alone, I don't think I should trust you alone with her. Lucky you, that I don't make her choices, she does and she feels like she can trust you and that I need to do this alone. Just remember, You've been warned. Wait, how can I feel that, It feels like in my dreams?_

"Don't worry about that, you just go do your thing and I promise to take care of your precious little succubus and make sure she gets home safely at a decent hour. No harm will come to her while I am still breathing, this connection that you two share by being bound is almost like you are one in the same. So any titles, blood relatives, or connections are shared. Kinda like marriage, but more intense. You two will become closer, and want to be in each others company, you will be hyper aware of each others emotions and feelings. Basically, what I am trying to say is that, very soon you will start finding the other irresistible and want to consummate the bond, just do it. It will happen, it is inevitable and no amount of snark or sucking will change that." She laughed out obviously amused looking between the two woman holding onto each other.

_I hate you and this is not funny!_

The Valkyrie flashed a fake smile before turning to Bo, breaking their grip on one another and giving her an awkward pat on the shoulder before walking towards the dead body. The succubus raised her eyebrows and shook her head finally settling on the sight before her.

_Taking a soul is like riding a bike, and even though it's been centuries since I've done it, I can never forget how. _She thought to herself briefly.

The taller blonde bowed her head and clenched her teeth in anticipation for the upcoming pain. She stood up straight and rolled her shoulders back causing her magnificent tattered gray wings to spring from their prison of being inside of her flesh. Her facial features darkened and she knelled over the body, said a prayer and then her wings engulfed them with dancing white lights. After a few seconds of glowing they turned into a little white ball of light and then disappeared.

Bo's Pov

"That was so beautiful, she was like an angel." The brunette said as she bite her lip.

"If by beautiful you mean bright and if by angel you mean angel of death then yeah, totally dude. Not a bad way to go, if I may say so myself." Theserea stated while cracking her neck and shaking out her arms as if she was preparing for a fight.

"Alright lover girl, how are we going to get out of here? So you can tell me all that you know about my father and alleged half siblings." The succubus said as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes to think.

_Not to mention what is up with you and Tamsin and your physic conversations. Everybody thinks I don't notice things,oh but I do, just no need to bring the unnecessary up without further exploring it. Shit's been crazy the last 4 years. Give a girl a break, I've been lost and in the mist of that crazy I found my family, my friends, my people, my destiny. Once I let you in my life, there is no way I will do anything that might push you out. Dyson and Lauren were my first real relationships, and I've learned something common from them both. Keep it in your pants when it comes to the friends. But then for four months me and Tamsin were basically shaking up and we were fine, we were aware of our situation, and we were in bliss. It took her so long to open up and tell me things, and by that time it was too late. Now that I get the chance to really explore things, she doesn't remember, anit that just like a bitch._

She was broken out of through by the sound of a stifled laugh, and slight pressure on her shoulders. When she opened her eyes she was in the Dal, which was surprisingly empty with the dark skinned woman standing extremely close with her hands on her shoulders and a amused look o her face.

"How the hell did we get here? I just closed my eyes for a second." The succubus inquired looking at the slightly shorter woman in awe.

"I'm just good like that. By the way, I know it must suck that she doesn't remember, but I remember for her if that's of any comfort to you. So a strong woman such as yourself probably wouldn't want to talk about these things, you might consider them unnecessary but matters of the heart are never unnecessary. Especially considering how they play an integral part in the bigger pic..."

She was cut off when Dyson knock her out from behind. He grabbed the brunettes arms and asked "Bo are you alright?" She winced at his failed attempt of heroism, kissed him on the lips, brushed his hands off and knelled down to the unconscious woman. "What the hell Dyson, since when do you go around hitting defenseless woman on the head. Though I am happy to see you, because we have some serious research to do." She said examining the woman in the ground.

_Probably shouldn't mention were she came from, that's definitely for Tamsin to share, or Theserea whenever she wakes up. I will have Dyson apologize to her, and ask about that malicious fae thing later._

"Since I was told you left with Tamsin, and now I find a malicious fae feeding off of you. I trust you already know the feeling is mutual. What do we need to check out? " Dyson gruffed out relaxing his usual tense guard.

Before she could answer, in came Kenzi and Trick they seemed to be in serious conversation, but when the little goth woman spotted her bestie she ran over to her, the wolf, and the dark skinned woman's unconscious body. "Bo Bo! Tam you're looking a little crispy...whoa so not my Tamsin. Where is lil T?" Kenzi questioned while looking around.

_Somewhere finding answers I hope. Somewhere safe._

"Valhalla." Bo breathed out.

* * *

A/N: Trust that my Valhalla will not be how anyone pictured it, it may even be dangerous. Tamsin may be killed, who knows. However, I promise not to write the whole chapter about Valhalla, there is still a very important study session that is about to take place, like historically important.


	9. It's a small world afterall

**I do not own anything.**

Alright so thank you for reading. Guest who asked about the song I used for Tamsin's ring tone in one of the earlier chapters, it was just something out of my head and it sounds Canadian right. I had this idea about how I was going to write Valhalla going into this, but then it occurred to me that plot wise that I need to have both the typical and my version. In this chapter Tamsin's back story is delved into a bit more. They will get together, make no mistake, but first the things that happen in this chapter need to be addressed and then they can get back to the courtship that they have going on.

* * *

Tamsin's Pov

_Damn,it's been too long. So long that I don't even remember why I ran away but it's different, I think; I'm so over this memento shit. Time for some answers and now that Theserea isn't around, I can relax my guard and properly think things through. Easy part is done, I'm inside the gates, now I have to ask for the trails of redemption and then survive. Piece of cake._

Valhalla use to be what most would consider a survival game, where you are given the bare minimum, and told to go prove yourself. It's infinite practical training, with a feast and celebration every night after the run. Valkyries trained the warriors ruthlessly during the day, feed and healed them at night, and were respected.

As the blonde looked around she noticed that nothing seemed familiar and she questioned whether she were actually in Valhalla. She turned around to look up at the huge pearly white gates surrounded by clouds, she squinted due to the extremely bright sun.

_I swear theses were golden the last time, and that it wasn't so damn hot. Valkyries don't have tan's for a reason._

"Halt Intruder! Announce yourself or be destroyed." Yelled a tall blonde woman about three feet ahead of her. There were also two other woman, both equally tall, equally blonde, and equally menacing. The one on the right stepped from behind the one in the middle and pointed her sword at Tamsin before she spoke, "You are a Valkyrie and yet I don't know you, that is not possible. Speak your name." Tamsin took a step forward and answered, "I am Tamsin, and I request an audience with Odin."

The three woman looked at each other in confusion. "Tamsin is a traitor and an enemy. Are you sure you wish to claim that name? We are under strict orders to kill you upon sight." The one in the middle said cracking her knuckles in a not so friendly way. The third woman kept her gaze on the ground fidgeting with her throwing knives.

_I know that I'm exiled for trading a soul meant for Valhalla, but why issue a death warrant for a fallen Valkyrie who couldn't even feed or get pass the gates? And why does that little one on the left look confused and familiar._

"This is a mistake I assure you, I've come to return a lost soul and ask for the trails. Hey you, nature lover who is looking at everything except for me,do I know you?"

The other two woman turned to look at the third woman expectantly. She cleared her throat and stood up straight revealing her beautiful eyes, one blue and one brown, "I am Kira and you do not know me."

Eyes both blue and brown...well shit, she must be...only one way to find out.

Tamsin walked up to the woman, the first one attacked her with her sword swinging wildly at her head. She ducked down narrowing missing the blade and swept the woman's feet from underneath her, the woman fall backwards unable to catch balance, and just as she hit the ground, Tamsin landed a solid elbow to her stomach. Completely forgetting about the other Valkyrie, she forgot to keep her guard up and was rocked across the jaw by a left jab, but when the second punch came, she was quick to counter the punch by catching the woman arm and twisting it so that she would be flipped onto the ground. The impact force was so great that she was knocked out instantly. Tamsin stood and looked the terrified woman in front of her with her weapon at the ready.

"Whoa take it easy there killer. I just want to talk and you seem to be the most reasonable, am I right?" Tamsin said innocently with her hands up in mock surrender.

Kira lowered her weapons and smirked at the Valkyrie in front of her. "Yeah, to be honest I'm glad you did something or else...yeah they want you dead." The woman deadpanned.

"You're not a Valkyrie are you? And your eyes..." The taller blonde trailed off.

"How can you tell, I'm so new at this whole fae shit and what about my eyes?" Kira said playing coy, walking up to her fellow guard to make sure they were still alive.

_Not big on the killing, so far a good sign_

"Your eyes are so very beautiful. Wait, how are you 'new' to the fae? I would love to hear your story, believe it or not you remind me of someone and don't worry they are fine, I just need a head start." The blue eyed woman informed her, while tying her hair into a messy bun.

Kira straightened up the women bodies and dragged them into the bush just off of the path, for shade. "Thank you sweetheart, but I so don't play for your team. I thought you wanted to speak with Odin, I wouldn't want to waste your precious time. Follow me." Kira turned to walk down the path that seemed to go on forever. Tamsin rolled her eyes and then decided to just go along with it.

_Ok, now this is personal bitch. I don't care who you are, you cant resist me forever. She's right. First things first, meet Odin. Whom I remember being kind but stern and fair, yet I can't remember meeting him, or what he looks like, or how he sounds and normally I remember those things. It's almost as if someone told my brain Still, it will take a while before we get there. It's not a day's journey through the thick jungle and harsh terrain like it use to be, but even still in this beautiful, golden wheat, intertwined colorful flowers and sunny blue sky replacement it still seems to be some distance. Perfect time for small talk and to turn on the charm._

"So if you are not a Valkyrie and not a warrior soul, how is it that you are in Valhalla as a guard?" The older blonde questioned cautiously with a smile, gently grazing the woman's arm with her finger, trying to meet the woman's eyes that were trained straight ahead of her. Kira smirked but never look at the other blonde walking beside her.

When a few minutes passed without a response from Kira, she decided to try a more aggressive approach.

"My friend has eyes similar to yours, well not really. She's a succubus, so they turn from brown to blue. I think those colors work perfectly together, don't you?" Tamsin said noticing the woman's reaction to the mention of the succubus.

_I saw that fear in her eyes, why is she afraid?_

"Yea I do have awesome eyes, and what's your obsession lady, you're being a creeper right now." The younger woman spoke, clearly not wanting to continue their conversation.

"I am just trying to give you fair warning, you may be in danger. Some bad people are looking for women with those eyes, beautiful, powerful woman such as yourself. Remember I have a friend in your predicament, and I think that you should meet her." Tamsin said uncharacteristically sweet.

"I am not powerful, I am powerless. I am forced into servitude under the promise that no harm will come to my friends and family. We were surrounded and being slaughtered, I had no choice but to throw in the towel, I promised to keep them safe, to protect them." The shorter blonde said with a very broken voice looking down at the ground.

_I know I've done horrible things, but that's because I went against all that I had learned here and ran away. Damn it! I wish I could remember, I feel like I'm missing something huge. It's like I can't remember anything before running away, besides when I was a baby fae, and even then it's all bits and pieces. We live to serve...Odin._

"That makes no sense, that is not what Valkyries do. None of this makes sense,why is everything different? We deliver the souls of fallen warriors so that they may train, and feast until the time comes when they will be called to battle, the last battle. Tell me, Is it Odin who has done these things?" The taller blonde said with more force than intended.

"Yes, in his name we serve; In his kingdom we shall live forever." The blonde said spitefully, stopping to turn and face the Valkyrie. She gave her a firm nod before continuing, "My turn. Why are you exiled and why do you keep saying that everything is different, It has always been this way, or so I am told." She spoke as she continued to their destination.

"Yea, and apparently against your will, talk about Stockholm syndrome. Well since I'm in the sharing mood, about a thousand years ago I decided that if I had more time then I could do it all over again and get it right, be good. Some guy came along with the offer and I accepted, all I had to do was give him the soul of his fallen enemy. Apparently that's a big no no, because the next thing I know I am not allowed in Valhalla, I can't transfer souls, and I can't use full power. Oh and the best part is that the guy who made the deal also took my memory of making the deal and the promise to myself to be a better Valkyrie, so I went right back to doing the same old breaking the law, breaking some jaws, and breaking the hearts of every lady and gentlefae in town, causing as much havoc as possible. Bullshit I know right. " Tamsin explained looking off in the distance at the castle barely in sight.

Kira shook her head and snapped her fingers in front of the womans face to get her attention. "Damn, that sucks. Glad you're back from your little trip to the past, hmm there's something that's off about your story, if you were so bad how come you seem...good. I mean sure you were bad ass back there at the gate, but it was like heroin bad ass. Besides you are going to help me free my people, it don't get more bad ass then that." With that the woman continued walking.

Tamsin looked back at the gates and noticed that they had covered a good distance in the past two hours._ Bad ass. I must say I like the way this one thinks, she's not as intimidating as the other one._ _I guess talking really does kill the time, one for the succubus. I wonder if they found anything, or how Theserea is fairing with the gang. The quicker I can get to Odin, the quicker I can get back to B...Oh wait, did she just..._

Mid thought the Valkyrie realized what the woman had said about helping her and whipped her back around tell her differently, but she was already about sixty paces ahead strolling along head straight ahead of her. She jogged for a couple of minutes to catch up.

"You're so fast. And you think you're clever, well I am also clever and I want to hear your story, now that I have told you mine. It's only fair, tell me you're not gonna leave a girl hanging like that." Tamsin pleaded with her sped up breathing.

"Valkyries attacked us when we were crossing the boarder into Canada. Wanna talk about bullshit, I had just rescued some fae who were going to be sold into slavery in the same location three days before. The fae community in America is almost nonexistent, just radicals and fae who wish to be left out of the politics. The radicals only abide by one rule, if a human witnesses your power, terminate them. Most radicals feed off of other fae, so they hunt the fae who wish to be left in peace. A perfect place to abandon your monstrous offspring. That's where I met my brother, he was one of the ones meant to be sold. I got three days to know him, but from the very first moment I saw him I knew he was my brother. Not only because he has the same eyes, but because I felt our connection, if that makes sense." Kira explained, smiling at the parts about her brother.

_Two, just like she said. If I wasn't sure before, now I'm certain. Besides that fact that she looks like a slightly taller, blonde version on Bo. That story about her brother, fighting radicals, and rescuing people who need help even if they didn't ask. That's why she was afraid, she was scared of failing her people and losing her brother again. That look that I've seen in Bo on numerous occasions, it practically illuminates their eyes. Oh yeah, I guess being stubborn and trouble prone also runs in the family. I guess I definitely have to help them now. Looks like this wasn't a waste of time after all._

"Believe it or not, it does and you skipped a part. The best part actually, the ending, how did you end up serving here and what happened to your people, where are they, in the dungeons?" The older blonde questioned, trying to gather enough details to form a plan of action.

"Listen, it's the twenty first century. The word dungeon is only used after saying dragons, and you need to get your ears checked granny because I just told you how like two seconds ago. It was either serve and keep my people safe or don't and watch as they were slaughtered. The woman swore that they would be allowed a place of residence, education, training, and meals. When I think about it, they are better off here then when they were running from place to place, always on guard and never able to relax and enjoy life. That was the life that I gave them, but this, maybe it's better. It's been almost a year, and I don't plan on celebrating the anniversary of being in this place."

_Poor girl is trying to convince herself that they are better off, that her long lost brother and the people she's been protecting are better off without her. She will be useless if she's thinking like that._

"Hey! I can see that your pretty bummed about all of this, but it isn't your fault. They are your family and friends, they will always be better off with you! My guess is that 'this woman' also said that as apart of the deal that you can't see them. Now let me tell you why, because no matter what family is stronger together; they give you strength and vice a versa. She wants to break your will, so that you can be bound to Valhalla forever. Which I don't understand because I thought only Valkyries could do that." Tamsin said retreating back into thought.

_Is somebody trying to trap her here? I never was big on rules and regulation, and since someone wants to keep her here I will most definitely be pissing them off when I take her with me. Good thing, it seems like they want her alive otherwise her friends would be dead and so would she._

The two woman continued their destination in silence, their destination just in sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Dal where barley five minutes passed, Theserea was beginning to come to. While she lay on the couch unconscious, Bo was filling everyone in on where Tamsin was and what happened on the train, leaving out the parts she deemed 'unnecessary'. She briefly interrogated Trick about making a deal with Tamsin for Rainers soul and never telling her about it. He insisted that he had no recollection on any of those things, but she didn't believe him. Kenzi broke the tension in the room by pouring a round of shots, and making a joke about how Tamsin and Bo must have body swapped on the train because of how Bo was acting as T in her absence with the 'dramatic violent look' as Kenzi referred to it. Dyson had received a call and gone back to the station to check out something, he announced that he would return with good news hopefully and to apologize to their new guest.

Bo's Pov

"Why do I feel like I got knocked on the back of the head with a brick" Theserea said in groggy voice walking up to the bar where Bo and Kenzi had a pile of books covering the surface of their section of the bar. Bo was just telling Kenzi that she doesn't even know where to begin.

Kenzi turned around to finally get a good look at the woman and was shocked that she was wearing blue leggings, gray short heeled boots and a washed out gray/white leather half jacket that covered a white strapless low cut fitted v neck and was rocking a bad ass mohawk.

"Because you got ko'ed by my wolf friend. Now, if I may ask, what are you wearing, it's a team rule to only rock dark, solid colors. You look nice and all, but I picture your neck and up in a much different wardrobe. Just saying" When Kenzi finished, oblivious to the fact that Bo had noticed her checking the dark skinned woman out.

"Yeah, sorry about that Dyson can be a little protective sometimes." Kenzi let out a little laugh at that statement. "And this little joker right here is Kenzi, my bestest friend. She means no offense I assure you, and by the way I think you look nice and so does she. How are you feeling?" Bo said in a warm voice smiling at the woman.

After she reciprocated the sweetest smile, she spoke "Well thank you ladies, and no need to apologize, she is absolutely right. These clothes are not my style, but Tamsin likes them, I just haven't gotten around to changing them, seeing how I don't actually have any other clothes, or anything really. A girl lives forever but she doesn't owe anything, how does that even happen."

_She does look awkward in those clothes, maybe we should find her something more comfortable, after all she is a friend. _

"Ah ha, my Kenzi senses are never wrong, you'd be wise to remember that succubus. So are we talking relax fit jeans, high top shoes/boots, button up shit and leather jacket or skinny jeans, sneakers, T shit and a hoodie." Kenzi questioned

_How appropriately inappropriate, and yet I still want to know the answer._

"The latter and I know you have some of your old boyfriends clothes still. The tan sneakers, the red and gray varsity jacket and the black skinny jeans. If I can borrow them until I can get something else that would be awesome." The woman said looking down disgustedly at her outfit.

"Dude how do you know that? Yeah you can have them, but only if you tell me what kind of fae you are. My Bo Bo told me that your and ally and a friend of Tamsin, but bitch I'm not as easy to fool as those two yule fools. So, how about you make me a believer, put your cards on the table." Kenzi said standing up from her bar stool.

Bo was going to interject, but was beat to the punch by Theserea. "I'm a Fylgja. I know not the concept of time, and my life is forever tied to the destiny of others. I am the last of my people and we were the ones they made sure that destiny takes it's course, so all of that responsibility is mine."

_Way to go Kenz. _She thought smiling to herself.

"A Fylgja" Trick said with contempt as he entered the room, "they were a race of trickster dream demons that caused mayhem in your life to feed off of your fear, anxiety and chaos. Not much written about them though, other then not to trust them. Isabeau, I know you want to find answer, but be careful how far down this path you travel, and who you let lead you." Trick said as a warning before dropping off the rest of the books for them to read.

"Little is known because we don't physically exist on this plane, all of the time. In order to keep destiny in check we need to be able to see things one wouldn't notice on this plane. For instance ties of destiny. People that are meant to meet, their ties will intersect perpendicularly, and then continued on their path but people who are meant to be together, their ties will meet and then one would change to follow the same direction as the other one. All of you guys have the latter following Bo's, well all of you guys use to have the latter. One of you isn't who they say they are." She said eying the short goth girl knowingly. Everyone's eyes were sudden on Kenzi who responded with a clueless, "What?'

* * *

A/N: I guess I've been watching too much Teen wolf right. So you now know what type of Fae Theseara is; A Fylgja, which is a dream demon of good fortune. I've taken liberties with the powers of course. Also, we meet Kira who T seems to think takes after everyone's favorite succubus. Kira has a brother and people that need saving. I know that memory manipulation is overused, but ay, go big or go home. I hinted at Valhalla having changed with Tamsin, that will be important next chapter when our two lovely ladies will be reunited and it will feel so so good. Pace is about to pick up noticeably, and then another plot twist that you will never see coming.


	10. I'll Drink to that

**I own nothing.** Sorry it's been so long, I've been in the process of moving and now that this is my first day in the new condo, I can settle down and write, unpacking comes tomorrow, I' don't feel like it. Forever the procrastinator, I know but hey, I still get shit done from time to time. Alright, so Tamsin is still in Valhalla and something is off about Kenzi...lets see if our lovers will be reunited, or if Kenzi has been replaced. Dun dun dun. Chapter will be short because of reasons...Enjoy.

* * *

Tamsin Pov

_I can't help but feel like I'm missing something back at home. Huh, for the first time in forever I can finally call some place home. It's weird, but I don't know I guess it feels right being there, with everyone, being there with Bo. Thinking about her is just as natural as breathing to me, It was exhausting pretending that I don't around Theserea, and I'm so not looking forward to going back to that shit. That bitch is probably telling Bo and momz all about me and how I feel, damn, I really need to hurry this up._

"So this is it. I so pictured something borderline slavery, rather then like royalty." She said gesturing to the beautiful white three story modern plantation home on it own 24 acres that consisted of blooming gardens, a corn field, and an apple orchard.

"I can't go inside you have to get them to come outside. They seem to be In a trance, either that or they never stop smiling, they even smile in their sleep, and that's both extra creepy and obviously manipulated. Kira answered in monotone and when she felt eyes on her she continued, "Don't ask, please. Just hurry, I'm . I I'm going to..." She lost conscience before she could complete her sentence, and thought the taller blonde saw it coming as soon as her voice got weak, she instead watched her fall to the ground.

_Obviously someone doesn't want her here, better to leave her so she doesn't get hurt. _And with that thought she set her sights on the home and jogged up the stairs to the huge vintage front door.

All of a sudden Tamsin felt this overwhelming darkness wash over here and her vision went black

Bo's Pov

"What!" The succubus exclaimed. "We are so not doing this again." She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, stud. Been there, done that and thank god I don't still have the rash to prove it. No way would I let some faed up thing take my face...again. This is all me." She said gesturing suggestively to her body eying the dark skinned woman. Trick opens his mouth as if to speak, but is cut off by Theserea "Before you go passing judgment on me, I would like you to know that I remember the little shit that you use to be, using your power mercilessly to torment those who have defied you and then even going as far as to meddle with your own memories as if not remembering it, changes the fact that you did it. Now If I'm willing to look past your major transgressions, why can't you look past the stereotypes of an entire spices and give me a fair chance. There is nothing abstract for me to gain by helping you and it would have been easier for me to just play the innocent victim to get you to help me, but I am not a victim. You need answer that I might have and I need help as well; Its a mutually beneficial partnership, you'd be wise to remember that."

_Can't say he doesn't deserve it, but I though for sure this honor would have gone to Tamsin. Is it weird that I'm kinda enjoying this, cause its definitely weird that I'm missing the Valkyrie but I really just wish she were here to see this._

The minute Bo thought about Tamsin, Theserea's eyes were on her as if she could hear the succubus thoughts. They locked eyes for a brief second before the brunette turned to look at Kenzi next to her with a huge grin on here face, completely missing the understanding in the dark skinned woman's eyes. The dark skinned woman smirked at the succubus and then went to continue since no one seemed to have anything to say.

"Anyway, before we get down with the get down, we are missing three key players, so if it's alright with the lot of you could we please hold our horses." Theserea said calmly in contrast to her fidgeting indicating impatience.

"Who? Tamsin, Lauren, and Dyson?" The succubus asked taking a step in the woman's direction.

"You'll see shorty, and you two might want to step back a bit." She said gesturing to Kenzi and Bo.

_Always so cryptic.._

All of a sudden there was a pulsing in the lights, first barely there, and then blatantly obvious. A whirling mass of black smoke came from every opening and filled the bar. At first it was similar to the smoke that took Bo on the train she thought, but then it started to change, more into a black storm with lightning. After a particularly bright flash of lightning happened within the storm, the smoke disappeared, and on the floor were three bodies; two woman and a small male.

_Oh my god, Tamsin! Please be ok. You have to be ok._

"Shit shit shit! Babe! Hey, Tamsin, can you hear me." The succubus said after rushing over to cradle the head of her unconscious Valkyrie friend. Kenzi stepped forward cautiously, eying the scene between Bo and her Tam Tam's body.

"So thesaurus, who are these other two chalk lines and what did you do to Tamsin?" the petite goth spoke with more reverb and bass in her voice than usual. The dark skinned woman kept her eyes fixed on Kenzi, slowly letting a huge grin overtake a slightly mincing snarl.

_Ok, that's definitely new. This is my Kenzi, I would be able to tell if is weren't, like last time right...She looks so helpless like this. She would kick my ass if she knew I thought about her as helpless. Her lips...so perfect...look like they taste good..._

"They've just had the wind knocked out of them,They'll wake up soon, but if you would like to speed up the process, then just give them some chi and they'll be as good as new." She explained to Bo stiffing a laugh who nodded in understanding and then lowered her head until her lips were centimeters away from the blonds. Although she knows she doesn't have to make contact to give her chi, she can't help but crash her lips onto the unconscious woman's.

Just as Bo finished and Tamsin's eyes shot open, the boy and the other woman on the floor began to stir but were still face down.

"Damn, so this is what you feel when your sucking chi, yea if I could do it all the time, I would get around as much as you do. What's with the waterworks? Did the infamous sex demon miss me?" Tamsin said with her normal amount of snark, leaning back on her elbows observing the succubus's internal battle.

_Of course I fucking missed you, I always miss you when you leave, because you take the warmth and comfort with you. Every time you walk away, you leave me a little more cold, restless and lost._

"Oh shut up, It was sweat and how could I not miss the Queen of Snark." Bo said hands still on the taller womans stomach, "So who are your new friends and do you plan on inviting more random fae to this all ready overcrowded party?".

Both woman's eyes snapped towards where Kenzi was laughing out loud about something Theserea whispered in her ear.

"You. I still don't like you, what are you telling her, and how did I get here. Did you do this to us?" Tamsin inquired trying her best to sound intimidating with Bo's hands on her and her heart hammering away in her throat.

"Well first off, I have a name. If you don't use it, how will I know you're talking to me. Probably not the smartest idea to piss me off before you pump info out of me. Secondly, I did not do this. Bo and Kira did." Theserea answered in mock offense.

"What did I do, if you don't mind me asking" Kira inquired sitting up, rubbing the back of her head and trying to regain focus in her eyes.

The moment Bo and Kenzi saw her eyes, they looked at each other mouth agape, then to trick who shrugged, and finally to Tamsin who tilts her head in the succubus direction, smirks and lifts her eyebrows. "Oh yea, so meant to tell you, you're not one of a kind anymore succulent, turns out you come in a set."

_Eyes both blue and brown...she looks just like..._

After a long silent three minutes of awkward staring, Theserea broke the silence "Really, that's it, all you got is a staring match. Alright, so I know it's on everyone's mind, so I'll just say it already. Bo, Kira and Donny are your siblings, I'm sure Tamsin was going to tell you if you hadn't already figured it out, but we are running out of time and now that all of you are here together, things will start getting crazy. Without one of you at his side, he has no anchor to this world, he'll do his worst to get one of you back." Theserea warned with a sense of anxiety in her voice.

"Whoa mammi, you need to cool it. Now rewind back to the part about me having another long lost sister. A month ago I had none, now I gots two, pretty fucking awesome if you ask me dude." Donny said rolling his neck and stretching his limbs.

"Half sisters," Kira corrected with a glare in Bo's direction which received a causal eye narrowing from a stoic Tamsin.

"Yeah sisters that what I said and I will drink to that." He said standing up inhumanly fast.

"Good idea, alcohol makes faemily reunions so much more fun I'm sure." Kenzi stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

After a moment of acquainting themselves, Trick offered the first few round on the house. Kenzi and Donny were the first ones to the bar, while Bo and Tamsin straggled behind with Kira and Theserea. Theserea threw Tamsin a knowing glance, and then challenged Kira to a game of pool, she made sure to pick the table furthest away and engaged her with conversation.

"Hey, how are you taking all of this?" Tamsin asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, turning to look into Bo's eyes.

"I'm taking it in, there's a lot of it to take but It has to be done ya know. I'm getting claustrophobic, its weird, I never really minded big groups of people, until..." Bo trailed off breaking eye contact as she watched her half brother drool all over her best friend, and even more surprisingly her best friend checking out the dark skinned woman with the mohawk.

_Really? Well this is going to be interesting_

Tamsins Pov

"The train?"The Valkyrie asked trying to finish the spaced out succubus thoughts. She took a look behind her and then continued, "You worried Kenzi's gonna hook up with your little brother? Or are you worried about her not being your Kenzi anymore after tonight"

"Wait, what are you talking about, she said the same thing, If there is something that concerns Kenzi, I need to know, so that I can make sure she is ok. What if she needs protecting, if I'm not there then god knows what kind of trouble she'll get herself into." Bo exhaled almost hysterically.

"You've gotten use to taking care of her and cleaning up her messes, so naturally protecting her is always on your mind; I get that. But she has been thrust into a world she shouldn't know exist and because she is beside you, she has learned, and grown in ways she might not have when she was alone on the streets. Now I know that you know, that we know that she is way stronger then the best of them; that her personality radiates when she is happy, and drenches when she is sad. Remember the whole situation with the Inari juice, turns out that was just a decoy. The black stuff that sink into her skin was actually the essence of the dark one and holy hell, how do I know this."

_This is fucking intense,what is this feeling, this energy_

All of sudden she hears Theserea's voice in her head, _"Connections usually work both ways and in our case, your brain has access to my memories, feelings and thoughts. It works that way with you and Bo as well, I know you can feel how she feels, and what she wants. Stop holding back and pretending, you know what she wants. Do it. Kiss her." _She looked over to see the dark skinned woman looking at her but in conversation with the other Blonde.

"Tamsin. I don't know how to deal with all of this right now, my nerves are bad or something. I'm glad I have family and I will protect them,but I just need to go home and sleep on it I guess." Bo said reaching out her hand for the blonde to take. "You coming" she asked with a little smile forgetting the Valkyrie in front of her had no memories of their death train love affair.

"_Here, take this."_ Theserea's voice echoed in her head before giving her access to her missing memories of the train." _You're welcome, enjoy."_

_Oh shit. I, we, she..._

"Bo, my love. My sweet sweet succulent." Tamsin said in a longing voice.

Bo gasps and then smiled her huge dreamy smile before walking up to lazily slap the tall blonde.

"The fuck was that for wifey?" The Valkyrie asked out of ignorance, cracking her jaw daring to give the brunette in front of her a sly smile.

"That was for making me kill you, you fucking bitch. And this is for making me miss you like crazy" With that the brunette pulled her closer by her waist, and stood on her toes to place a long, firm but gentle kiss to her lips. Tamsin smiled into the kiss and immediately brought her hands up to the succubus face. Bo pulled back and bit her bottom lip before her eyes flashed a brilliant blue, Tamsin simply smiled and spoke " Lets go to bed. Wife."


End file.
